Gotham Is Strange
by CrimsonWords
Summary: 19 year old college student, Nero, discover a power to control time after seeing Edward Nygma stabbing Officer Dougherty. When she stopped the event, strange occurrences started happening around her life, and Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham Is Strange

(A Gotham/Life Is Strange Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: Controlling Time

Night classes suck at times. But I choose to take them because I want to be a photographer. Well not just a regular photographer, a great one. "Nero!" called out my teacher, Mr. Harrison.

"Yes?" I said.

"Have you got your photo to turn in?"

Oh shit, I have a photo but it's completely useless. "Sorry, sir. I don't."

"Don't disappoint me Nero. I know you can turn in a perfect photo for the Everyday Hero Contest."

"Yes sir."

I'm sort of pretty known around Gotham University. Mr. Harrison is one of the people who like my work. He believes that I can become a great photographer. I'm glad to know at least someone believes in me.

Once class was over I gathered my things to get going and go home. But I was visited by a not friendly student name Trissy. "Do you really not have a photo to turn in? Or have you finally noticed that you can't catch up with me?"

Trissy is a good photographer too, I've seen her work. But her personality is pretty shitty. It makes me wonder how on earth she even has one friend. "Dream on Trissy." I said, "I'm not really in the mood to be fighting with you."

I put on my back pack and walked out of the class. I put on my headphones to drain out the sounds of reality and let my mind be filled with my favorite tunes. Man I've haven't ate in a while. I should get something to eat at that diner that's not too far away from here. I've never liked going to bed starving.

I walked off from the campus and headed down the street to go to the diner. When I turn down to another street where it has the sub rail train station above it. I saw two guys arguing. It looks like the bigger guy is giving the skinny guy a hard time. When I took off my head phones to hear. The bigger guy said, "Don't take this personal."

He punched the skinny guy in the stomach! The bigger guy just laugh as he said, "You want some more?" He picked him back up and the skinny guy stabbed him with a knife.

"NO!" I shouted and all of a sudden. I woke up back in my photography classroom.

"Nero!" said Mr. Harrison

"Y-yes?" I was trying to catch my breath. Man what a rush. Was that even a dream?

"Have you go your photo to turn in?"

Wait, that's the same question he asked me earlier. Did I?... Went back in time? Or did I dream the future?

"Um..." I trying to get myself together, "No sir, not yet."

"Don't disappoint me Nero. I know you can turn in a perfect photo for the Everyday Hero Contest."

"Yes sir."

That poor skinny guy. He was attacked and he killed him. I gotta stop it before it happens. Once Mr. Harrison finally dismisses class I gathered my things quickly and walk past Trissy before she could even say a word to me. I ran from the campus and take my path down the same way to get to them before the disaster happens.

Since I'm here earlier I get to see the whole story. Luckly I have my camera recorder on me. That way I have evidence to hold against the bigger guy. I turned it on and hide in an alley so that way I'll won't be seen. I'll step in right after the skinny guy get's punched.

The skinny guy is waiting in his car looking at this apartment building. Just when the bigger guy comes walking by on the other side of the street. "Stop right there buster!" said the skinny guy. He got out of his car to confront him.

The bigger guy said, "Riddle Man? What the hell are you doing creeping around here?"

"You need to leave Ms. Kringle alone." So the skinny guy is here to protect someone. That apartment building must be resided by Ms. Kringle.

"What?" the bigger guy finally walks up to the Riddle Man.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." said Riddle Man, "Ever again. I think you need to leave Gotham... Tonight."

The bigger guy just laughed about it. "I get it now." said the bigger man, "You got a thing for my girl. That's too funny." Once he put a hand on the Riddle Man's shoulder that notify me that he's about to punch him. "Don't take this personal."

Once he punched the Riddle Man in the stomach I stepped in and pushed the bigger guy away from Riddle Man.

"Get away from him you big asshole!" I shouted at him.

"Stay out of this little girl." he said to me as I pointed my camera at him and took a picture.

"What are you doing?"

"I've recorded everything jackass." I said with a smile, "I've got evidence on you that can put you in jail for assualt!"

"I'm a GCPD cop, bitch!"

"But you assualted a fellow GCPD employee." said Riddle Man as he got up. "Her evidence can put you behined bars. Officer Dougherty. I'm giving you a chance to leave Dougherty. Take it or have your reputation ruin by this evidence."

He glared at him then at me. "I'm not going to forget this bitch."

"Still recording officer."

He walked away defeated. "Man what an asshole." I said, "Are you okay?" I turn to Riddle Man as he was still clutching his stomach in pain.

"I'll manage." he said. "Thank you for doing that. I hope for sure he leaves Gotham now. Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Nero."

"Nero what?"

"Nero Dimitri. What's your name?"

"Edward Nygma. That's a neat name you have. Nero is the name of a Roman Emperor, also it means dark. Dimitri actually means earth goddess."

Wow this guy is very knowledgeable in names. "Why did that guy called you Riddle Man?"

"Oh, it's a nickname he given me because I like riddles."

Maybe I should get to know this guy more. "Well hey uh. I'm heading to this diner called The Two Kings. Would you like to join me?"

"Really? Uh," he suddenly blushed. Poor guy, he must not be use to being invited. "Um, sure. I can go for a bite. I've never been to this diner so can you show me the way?"

"Don't worry man it's not far from here."

"Great, we can take my car."

He walk me over to the passenger side and open the door for me like a gentleman. Once I got in he close it for me and I put on my seatbeat. When he got into the driver's seat I showed him the way where this diner is. When he parked the car we went inside together and grab a boothe.

"Hey Nero," said Riza the waitress who came to our table. "Been working hard at school?"

"You know it Riza." I said.

"Oh, who's your friend?"

"He's Edward Nygma. He's new to the diner so-,"

"Right, I'll leave you two a few minutes to decide." She walk away to attend to other customers.

"You must come here often." said Edward.

"Yeah, It's the best place to get food and it's near to my school."

"You go to Gotham University then?"

"Yup, working my way up to become a photographer."

"Really? Do you have a portfolio?"

"Well I'm putting it together. I have my album book right here if you want to take a look at it?"

"Yes, please."

I took out my album book and handed it to him so he can flip through it. "Wow," he said, "These pictures are really good. How long have you been doing photography."

"I started off when I was 12 years old," I said, "It's my first year attending to Gotham University."

"I remember attending there. I became a forensic scientist for the GCPD. That was 6 years ago."

"How old are you Edward?"

"28,"

"Wow, I expect you to be 30 or something."

He chuckled, "I'm getting there." He hands me back my book and take a look at the menu. After we got what we've ordered I asked him, "So who's this Kringle you were protecting from that jerk?"

"Ms. Kringle, she's a file clerk at the GCPD."

"Dang, GCPD love triangle huh?"

"Um, I really wouldn't put it in those terms. I think that only works if she showed any interest in me. Anyway, Dougherty has been abusing Ms. Kringle. I don't tolerate with that kind of behavior especially to someone I care for. So I've decided to do something brave for once and confront him."

Even though your way of confronting him on the first time failed because you killed him. I'm just glad that now I have this time power to set things right.

"I'm very glad you came by at the right time." he said, "For my thanks I'll pay for dinner."

"Really? Well thanks man."

"Heh, no problem."

That is one of the most cutest smiles I've ever seen on a guy. It kind of makes my heart flutter. As a matter of fact this seems like the perfect time and angle to take his picture. I better ask him before this opportunity passes away. "Hey Edward. If you don't mind, can I take a picture of you?"

"Really? I mean why would you like to take a picture of me?" He looks really surprised by my request.

"For my album really. Also to remember that I've made a new friend today."

His smile and eyes brighten. He said, "Okay, yeah go ahead."

"Thank you so much."

I took out my camera and took his picture. "Awesome, thanks Edward."

"Um, I know you must be busy with college and all." said Edward, "I know I get pretty busy helping GCPD. But would you like to hang out sometime? Like go for coffee, or go see a movie?"

I analyzed him real quick as I said, "Despite that you look like a major nerd. Which I am one too. I know for sure that you play video games too, am I right?"

"Your deduction is correct, Ms. Dimitri."

"Please, just call me Nero. I'm not one fore last names."

"Fair enough. Yes I do play video games."

"Sweet, I'm a pro-gamer myself. How about we pick a day to play video games and chow down on pizza and energy drinks?"

"I've never really played games with someone before. I think that would be really fun for once. Yeah, how about this Thursday?"

"I got class in the morning but I'm free for the entire day after that."

"Thursday is my day off from work. Then it's settled. I can pick you up around 2 in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's trade numbers so we can keep in contact alright?"

"Sure."

We exchange numbers so that way we can keep in contact with each other. After we finished up our dinner he drove me back to my campus. "Thanks Edward. be careful getting home tonight okay?"

"Of course. Especially in Gotham. Goodnight, Nero."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I went out of his car and walk back to my dorm room. Wow, that guy is really nice. He's a good guy, and I think he only killed the guy because he was afraid. I mean, when you're being assualted, the one thing that's racing through your mind is to get away or protect yourself as possible. In ways that was self-defense. But I'm glad I've stopped it, so killing someone doesn't have to be on his conscience.

The question that's hanging over my head though. Is why do I suddenly have time controlling powers? All of a sudden, when I look out my window snow started falling from the sky. Snow? How is that possible? We're only in the beginning of Autumn!

Something's wrong. Why do I have this feeling that these time powers are connected to the strange weather occurring?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Missing

I woke from the sudden sound of someone knocking upon my door. I looked at the time on my digital Doctor Who alarm clock and see that it's 8 am in the morning. I cursed under my breath as I got up to answer the door to see who it is. Found out that it's a guy in some suit. He doesn't look like any of the faculty here.

"May I help you, sir?" I asked.

"Sorry for waking you up Ms, but have you seen or been in contact with this girl?"

He took out a picture of a college student girl I recognize from his inner coat pocket. I said, "That's Hanna Becker," I said, "Last time I saw her was from my photography class last night. Why?"

"She's missing."

"Missing? You mean like someone kidnapped her?"

"I've asked other students who have claimed to seen her walk off campus. Some of them said that she went off after you yourself have gone off campus."

"Seriously? Sir I swear I've only saw her during class. I had no idea that she went off campus too."

"May I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, just let me get change real quick."

"Of course."

He let me have my privacy to change into my regular clothes. After that I let him into my room so we can talk. "I'm Detective Alvarez." he finally introduced himself as he showed me his badge, "I'm on this investigation to recover your classmate. Some students say that you might be close friends to Hanna Becker."

"Hanna and I are friends but not really close." I answered, "We mostly admire each other's work."

"So what were you doing off the campus last night?"

"I went to The Two Kings Diner to get some dinner. I've never saw Hanna walk off the campus when I left."

"Who are the people that saw you at The Two Kings Diner?"

"The waitress, Riza, and Edward Nygma."

"I'm sorry? Did you say Edward Nygma?"

"Yes."

"Our forensic scientist coroner, Edward Nygma?"

"He mentioned his job yeah."

"What were you doing with him?"

"We've just met really. I had dinner with him last night at The Two Kings."

"Funny, as a matter of fact Edward Nygma is investigating Ms. Becker's room right now."

"Really?"

So Edward is here. I would ask if I can go see him, but it's obvious that I shouldn't because he's working.

"Come with me, just so I can confirm it with him," said Detective Alvarez.

"Of course."

I walked out of my room with him and down the hall to Hanna's room. Without going inside he just called Edward to come out. When he did he was a little surprise to see me.

"Have you had dinner at The Two Kings diner with this young lady, Edward?" Detective Alvarez asked him.

"Yes I have Detective Alvarez. Is she connected to Hanna Becker?"

"A mutual friend, but witnesses saw her leave the campus before Hanna Becker."

"How well do you know her, Nero?" Edward asked me.

"We only know each other's work." I answered, "That's all, I really don't know her personal life."

"Have you seen her last night?"

"Only in my photography class. Not when I left."

"Thank you Ms. Dimitri," said Detective Alvarez, "I believe I've got what I need from you. You can go."

"Thanks, I hope you guys find Hanna."

"We will."

I leave them to their job. I only got one class today an that won't start still 3 P.M. Right now it's 9:25 in the morning, I guess I can just get some breakfast.

...

Pretty much my breakfast is a bowl of Fruit Loops and a glass of orange juice. While I was watching a Good Mythical Morning video on my phone. I was surprised to be visited by Edward Nygma. "Morning, Nero." he said with a charming smile.

"Hey, Edward."

I put the video on pause. He noticed it and he said, "Wow, you watch Good Mythical Morning? They're one of my most favorite channels on YouTube."

"Really? That's awesome, they're one of mine's too. So are you just heading out?"

"No, actually I'm on break. We couldn't find anything in Ms. Becker's room that can help us. So you didn't know her all too well?"

"No, I'm only familiar with her work. But what I do know about her, is that she's a very dedicated student, and I've never saw her walk off the campus at night before."

"She must've walked off last night probably because she had a appointment with someone. Unless she has a secret agenda that none of the students or faculty knows."

"I hope not, she's a real good student. I just find is ashamed I didn't really get to know her."

Suddenly a guy who's coming this way had trip on someone's backpack and the food got all over Edward. "Oh shit, I am so sorry!"

"Oh dear!" said Edward, "Oh no no no no! This is one of my favorite suits!"

I can stop this! I just need to rewind time. I rewind it before the guy goes tripping on the back pack. I shout out to him, "Hey dude."

"Huh?" He stop walking.

"Watch out for the back pack there. You don't want to trip."

"Oh, thanks."

He step over it and proceeded to walk to where ever he's going to eat. Nice save Nero. "That's convenient of you." said Edward, "If I'm correct, if he tripped over his food would've ruined my suit. Thanks Nero."

"No problem, Edward."

"Well I better go. You're still free this Thursday right?"

"Yup, nothing's changed."

"Great, I'll talk to you late, Nero."

He got up and left.

...

Today's class is using Photoshop to adjust our pictures. At times Illustrator can be of good use too. Funny, I also had Hanna in this class too. Everyone has been talking about her sudden disappearance. There's this one student who has been really worried about her. Her name is Jane Thomson, she decided to sit next to me in class today. She asked me, "Did you saw her last night, Nero?"

"I've only saw her in class, Jane." I answered, "I know you're worried but don't, the GCPD are looking for her right now."

"She probably disappeared just to get away from you Jane." said Trissy. Oh yeah, I've forget I have that bitch in this class too. "She probably saw that lovely porn flick of yours."

"You wanna start shit right now, Trissy?" I said defending Jane.

"Hey!" said the Mr. Young our teacher, "No fighting in my class. You all have work to pay attention to."

"But if I were you, Zero," said Trissy using that nickname she gave me, "I would stay away from the hungry lesbian."

Jane is a lesbian? This is the first I've heard of this. But whatever that doesn't bother me at all. "Ignore her Jane, she's like that to everyone." I said trying to comfort her. But I know she's been deeply hurt mentally.

"Hey you wanna hang out at my dorm after this?" I asked her, "We can have pizza for dinner, and watch some movies if you like."

"I would like that," she said, "Sure, Nero."

...

Even though she was still kind of down, at least I was able to put a smile on her face. We watched a couple of movies and ate so pizza. Surprisingly she fell asleep so I let her crash on my bed as I just brought out my sleeping bag and settle on the couch. In the middle of the night I had to use the restroom. So I went out to do so.

After my trip to the restroom I've noticed the police tape on Hanna's door has been taken down. Is someone in there? My curiosity drove me to go inside her room. It was a girl same age as me but she's dressed more punk rockish. Her hair is blazing red and the left side of her head is shaved.

"Hey who are you?" I asked. When she turned around I was quite shock to see those familiar grey eyes. "Alex?"

"Hey, Nero." she smiled at me, "Long time no seen."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Hanna's diary for one."

"You're looking for her?"

"Duh, her and I are good friends."

"...The GCPD must've taken her diary for evidence. You might as well stop looking."

"Wait, it's been forever we've haven't talked. I didn't even know you were back in town."

"I'm tired, Alex. I've got class in the morning. You can sleep in my dorm if you like."

"Oh, okay. Cool."

She followed me back in my room. This time I slept on the floor, she took the couch... What the hell is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Friends, Old Friends, And Secret Friends

I woke up by the sound of the door opening and closing. As I slowly got up to see who disappeared, it was Jane so now the bed is empty. I really don't know her schedule, but she probably has an early class to go to. Oh shit, I have a morning class! I gotta get ready!

I quickly got change, put on a beanie to cover my bed hair, took a listerine breathmint, gather my stuff, and headed out the door. I practically had to rush to my next class. Sadly I accidentally bumped into my arch enemy, Trissy. She was holding her expensive camera, and she dropped it as it broke.

"My camera!" she shouted.

As much as I would love to see her cry over her camera. I know I'm only going to get in trouble for just accidently bumping into her. So I rewind time to avoid bumping into her this time. "You can thank me later." I said as I gave her a wink.

"For what Zero?" she said in annoyance, "You're such a weirdo."

Heh, she doesn't even know the half of it.

...

After class I was very surprised to see that Alex stuck around. "You ditched me again, Nero."

"I didn't ditch no one." I said, "I had morning class today. So tell me, Alex. What's your connection to Hanna Becker?"

"She's a friend. A good friend too. I remembered her telling me if something happened to her, was to get her diary."

"Why her diary?"

"I don't she just said to get her diary."

"So when did this friendship started?"

"When you left."

"Ah, I see. I have a friend in the GCPD. I could ask him if we can take a look at the diary. But today is his day off so I doubt he wants to-,"

"Wait, now it's my turn to ask who's this friend of yours?"

"His name is Edward Nygma. He's a forensic scientist for the GCPD. I'm meeting him today how about you-,"

"Yeah, I'm not all in good terms with the GCPD, Nero. I've got a record on me and I still have some parking tickets to pay for."

"What? What the hell happened, Alex? You were never like this."

"Things change when you left, Nero.

"So why didn't you come by and see me?"

"I know I know. It's been tough on me to settle back in Gotham. I've would've called but...I lost your number when I got a new phone. Pretty much things have been sucky for me when I came back."

"...(Sigh), alright. Well I guess I better bounce before the security guards ask why I'm here. Here's my number."

She wrote down on my hand. She said, "Ask your new friend for me about the diary. Let me know as soon as possible okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"See ya later, Nero."

"Yeah, see ya."

She took off without another word. Man It's hard to believe she changed so much, and not for the better. More of all I can't believe I started the day without a shower, without brushing my teeth, and no deodorant! I hate morning classes because to this. I better clean myself up before I even head out to hang with Edward.

I took off my beanie, brought some extra clothes, and took my shower supplies to go to the girl's showers. The middle shower stall was empty so I went in with the curtain closed, and started cleaning myself. What's weird though I've heard giggling outside the closed curtain. Before I knew it the curtain was quickly open and I saw Trissy took a picture of me!

"Nice body, Zero." she said sarcastically, "Hope you don't mind this picture posted on our club's web."

"Yes I do mind."

I rewind time before I taken the shower. I turned on the shower without taking my clothes off but I'm standing away from the water. I heard that horrendous giggle from Trissy, and once she opened the curtain she was surprised to still see me clothed.

"You're pervert you know that?" I said,

"Why do you still have your clothes on?"

"Now that's a very perverted question, Trissy. Why don't you run along before I start reporting you."

"Hmph!"

She walked away in a huff. I swear it makes me wonder what the hell have I done to make her do such stupid things? I'm glad I have this time power. So I won't have to suffer such embarrassing events. Now I can take my shower in peace.

When I came back to my dorm room from my shower. I took a look at my phone to see if Edward texted me. He did and his first text is, "Are you getting ready?" I texted back, "Yeah, just getting changed. You can head over now."

I got change into a Kingdom Hearts t-shirt, regular jeans, and my green and white converse. I packed up a few items which is my own game controllers, my game headset, and some games in case if he hasn't try them. By the time I was already done he texted me, "I'm here." I texted back, "I'll be right out."

I put on my back pack and walk out to see Edward's car park in front of the campus. I climb into the passenger seat and he started driving. "How's it going, Nero?"

"School work is fine, but the students have been talking a lot about Hanna's disappearance.

"So how's things is GCPD?"

"Better, Officer Dougherty isn't working there anymore. Kristen is a bit upset about his leaving but at least she won't be hurt anymore."

"What exactly did he do to her?"

"I saw bruises on her arms. He must've grabbed her too hard during their arguments. I rather not think what else he had done to her."

"Right, of course. Hey um, an old friend came by at my campus last night. Her name is Alex and apparently she in Hanna's room looking for her diary. I told her the GCPD coroners must've took it for evidence."

"So this Alex, is connected to Hanna Becker?"

"What she told me is that Hanna and her are good friends. She was in her room because Hanna asked her if anything happens was to get her diary."

"Very specific. Has Hanna told Alex why?"

"Nope, she didn't give her any reason why."

"Your friend Alex probably knows more than you think. I can call Detective Alvarez to-,"

"No no no no, please don't!"

"What's the matter?"

"Sorry it's just that I remember her telling me that she's not really on GCPD's good side. I think it just petty crimes though."

"What kind of petty crimes?"

"Well for one she told me she has some parking tickets she hasn't paid for yet. I really don't know about the others."

"Hmm. I've always wanted to solve a case on my own terms. Let's go to GCPD real quick. I can get the diary and take a look at it at my place. I can finally use my personal lab."

"Why do you have a personal lab?"  
"In case if situations like these happen. I bet Detective Gordon is working today. He's a great detective and he's one of the few who's nice to me. You'll like him."

"Well if he's okay in your book then I'm sure I will."

...

When we've arrived at GCPD. He introduced me to Detective Gordon since he was just sitting by his desk. Edward left me with him for the moment to get the diary from the forensics' lab.

"How old are you, Nero?" Detective Gordon asked me.

"I'm 19."

"Ahh still young, going to college?"

"Yes sir. I'm studying to become a great photographer."

"Excellent. So how did you meet Ed?"

"Two nights ago really. We've happened to bump into each other and had dinner at The Two Kings diner."

"The Two Kings huh? I've never heard of that diner. Is it good?"

"The best in my book."  
"Who's the kid, Jim?" said another man who came over to sit at the desk across from Detective Gordon.

"This is Nero," said Detective Gordon, "This is Ed's new friend. Nero this is Detective Bullock."

"Wait, the geek has friends? Well I'm glad to hear. I was beginning to worry he had no life outside." I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not.

"I'm guessing Edward doesn't have that many friends?" I asked.

"Well we really don't know much about his social life." said Detective Gordon, "You're the first he ever brought a friend to work."

A red headed lady came by with files for Gordon and Bullock. When Gordon said, "Thank you Ms. Kringle." I immediately knew who this person is.

"Ms. Kringle? As in Kristen Kringle?" I said. She was surprised to see that I know her name. "Do I know you?" she said.

"Um, no. But I'm a friend of Edward's."

"He told you about me?"

"Of course. So how've you been? Have you been doing okay?"

Her expression went from surprise to annoyance. Is something I said, upset her?

"Okay Nero, we can get going now." said Edward when he came back, "Oh Ms. Kringle. How are you?"

"Next time you tell your friends about me, keep it to yourself Nygma." She harshly snap at him as she walk away. Damn I didn't think she was really sensitive. I better rewind this so Edward won't feel so hurt by her words.

After I done that I just decided not to say anything to her. Because apparently it's better that way. Edward did say hi to Kristen, she did too but it was very short. Next thing I knew Edward and I went over to his apartment.

We've got to play some neat video games, and had some pizza, chips, energy drinks, sodas. Heck the more wired we were, the more aggressive our gaming gotten.

"I'm going to get you now!" I said as my game assassin character snuck around the corner to see where his character is. Believe it or not he's the one who got me. "No way!" he laughed so hard as he said, "Nice try Nero,"

"Dude you are scary good at assassin games."

"I'm more of a puzzle gamer though. I got some Sherlock Holmes games we could play."

"Oh dude, I so love playing Sherlock Holmes V.S Jack The Ripper."

"Have you played Sherlock Holmes Crimes & Punishments?"

"No I've haven't, I've been wanting to though but I don't have the XBOX One."

"Luckily I do. As you can see I've got different consoles."

"So I've noticed. You even have the PS4.

"Oh wait, speaking of mysteries. Can I take a look at Hanna's diary?"

"Oh of course, I've completely forgotten about it. I'm curious about it as well so let's take a look at it together. But um, please wear these."

He gave me gloves. He explained, "I've had yet to analyze it so I rather not get our fingerprints on the evidence."

The book is leather bound so it will have Hanna's fingerprints on it. It's good to not add ours because who knows who else have their prints on this book.

First pages were pretty basic. When we've gotten through her depression, we've gotten to the juicy parts of her story.

"So she was working for Falcone because she needed the cash for her college." said Edward, "She's the delivery manager for weapons. She must be quite smart for Falcone to let a 19 year old to manage his weapons. I could be wrong but something tells me Hanna is more of a secret friend to Alex. For all I know, Alex could be working for Falcone as well. That's probably why she doesn't want to meet any of the GCPD."

"I really don't want to believe in that theory. Alex has been my best friend since we were just kids. I know I've haven't gotten in touch with her over a year and a month but that's because I left to Jump City with my parents."

"Not to put you down or anything, Nero. But people change when they're dealing with troubling situations."

"...Actually, I've noticed Alex changing when her father died."

"... I see."

There was a moment of silence until Edward said, "You know, if Hanna works for Falcone and she's missing. It only means two things."

"What are those two things?"

"Either she messed up with one of the deliveries, or she's been kidnapped by Maroni."

"Why? I though him and Falcone are like partners?"

"Yeah about that. Ever since Gordon didn't kill the snitch named Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald was apparently working for Falcone as a spy to report everything what Maroni has been doing. Well when Maroni discovered him, things has not been so great between the two crime bosses."

"Yikes, wait you mentioned Gordon. You don't mean Detective Gordon right?"

"The same. That's why I admire him. He's got a good heart, he's not like those other officers of GCPD. Also he's the only one who can solve some of my riddles, and is kind to me."

"Right, I know how that feels."

Suddenly he had this look of deep thought. he smiled and asked me, a riddle. "What's has black and white feathers but can't fly?"

"Um, a Penguin?"

"Correct. Since Mr. Cobblepot is running his own club for Falcone. I can drop by and try to get some information from him."

"Have you meet him before?"

"Welllll, our first meeting wasn't all pleasant. I sort of annoyed him with my riddles."

"...I'm not one to stroll into any crime boss's territory. But I can come with you in case if anything happens."

"What? No offense but what can you do to prevent any bad situations with Mr. Cobblepot?"

"...It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

What can I do to prove to him that I have time controlling abilities? Every time I use it nobody seems to notice the sudden changes. Wait, maybe I can guess what's in his pockets. Then rewind time to get it right.

"I have the power to control time," I said, "Now before you say anything, I want to play a little guessing game."

"What kind of guessing game?"

"This is how I'm going to prove that I can control time. I'm going to guess what's in your pockets."

He smiled with amusement. He said, "Okay, guess away."

"Well, first let me see what you got in your pockets."

"Oh right."

He took out what he had in his pockets. His wallet that's leather black, some juicy fruit gum, a blue navy cleaning cloth, and his Samsung Galaxy S5 phone with a green cover. "Okay I think I got it."

I rewind time before I told him to show me what he has in his pockets. "Okay, guess away." he said.

"You have a black leather wallet, some juicy fruit gum, a blue navy cleaning cloth, and a Samsung Galaxy S5 cell phone."

He looked quite surprised. When he took out the items from his pockets he was even more amazed. "No way! So you used your time ability to get the guess right?"

"Yup."

"How long did you had this ability?"

"Honestly I discovered it two nights ago. When I met you."

"...The night when Dougherty was there?"

"Mmhmm."

"May I asked what triggered it?"

Do I tell him? It might shock him if I do. If it upsets him I'll just rewind to not tell him at all.

"Well, when I saw the two of you arguing. Dougherty did punch you but I didn't got there in the beginning. I came around just when he punched you in the stomach and as frighten as you were, you stabbed him."

"I see, yes that would've been a huge mistake on my part."

"No kidding. Luckily the power came to me to fix that terrible mistake."

"What's your schedule tomorrow?"

"I got a class in the afternoon around 3 but that's it."

"Then you must be free around 8. Tell you what. We can visit Mr. Cobblepot's club to get some information from him. With your help we can avoid causing trouble."

"Great!"

"For now, let's just continue playing games."

Right now the only thing I hope for is that Hanna is okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Within The Penguin's Nest

I didn't think I would have to dress nice for this club. Since I really don't have any dresses to be fitting for this club, I went shopping at the mall. Surprisingly I didn't expect to bump into Alex. "Sup, Nero?" she said with a smile, "Did you ever got your friend to give you the diary?"

"The diary is with him. I can't take it with me for it's evidence."

"Really Nero? I thought I could count on you."

"I think you changed more than one year that I was gone, Alex. You know about Hanna's secret job don't you?"

"Secret job? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Alex."

"Dude, chill. I would never lie to you. I don't know anything about Hanna having a secret job."

With Alex we both got bad habits when we're trying to hide something. When she's lying she would ran her right hand through her hair. With me it's cupping my chin. "Okay then," I said, "But do you have a secret job, Alex?"

"The only job I have is working at the Crow's Lounge. It's a hookah lounge and real laid back one too. You ought to come over sometime."

"I really don't smoke."

"You don't have to you can just come by and chat with me.

"So what do you mean about Hanna having a secret job?"

"You about the two crime bosses right?" I asked her.

"Duh, everyone knows about the two great crime bosses in Gotham."

"She worked for Falcone. Apparently she managed his weapon deliveries."

"Really? I wonder why she didn't tell me about this?"

"When you're working for a crime boss you're suppose to keep it secret. Or else GCPD will book you in no time."

"Oh, yeah, of course.

"So what are you doing here in the mall then?" she asked me.

"I need a dress, Edward and I are going to that Umbrella club."

"How old is this friend again?"

"He's 28, and I know what you're thinking, Alex. It's not like that. We're going to try to speak with Mr. Cobblepot."

"You're not talking about Penguin are ya?"

"I've heard that's his nickname so yeah."

"Dude, that guy works for Falcone! You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"Not if we play our cards right."

"Why are you two even going to see him?

"He's got ties to Falcone, Edward says maybe we can get some information from him about Hanna."

"Okay but why are you tagging along? You're not working for the GCPD."

"Um, it's complicated."

"Nah ah you can't just tell me that. Come on tell me."

How can I tell her that I have time powers? I trust her and all, but I don't want her to get hurt if she get's involved.

"I have time control powers, Alex."

She looked at me in disbelief as she said, "Really Nero. You're not the type to bullshit."

"I can prove it by telling you what's going to happen in the next ten seconds."

"Really? Alright, prove it Time Girl."

In the next ten seconds I saw two kids racing each other, A couple broke up because the guy cheated on her, a blonde haired woman starts complaining to a sales person, and finally a guy walking by while eating a nacho Dorito taco. I rewind the four events and told her what happens in the next ten seconds. After she saw the events, she was quite amazed how I did it.

"No way!" she said, "You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You can use this time power to rule Gotham. The crime rate will go down and you can probably bring Falcone and Maroni to justice."

"That's easier said than done, Alex."

"Hey, let's really test that time power of yours."

"I can't I gotta get ready for tonight."

"So how did you guys get an invitation?"

"What?"

"An invitation. You can't get into the club without one."

"Damn, really?"

"Don't really I can get you hooked up. Our lounge is actually connected to the Umbrella Club. We give out invitation for a price though, but I can get you guys the invitations for free."

"It would be really awesome of you if you do this for us. We need to find any way we can to get Hanna back."

"No problem, just come by the lounge before you go to the club."

"Kay."

"I'll see ya later alright?"

She gave me a quick hug and took off. Now I still need to find a nice dress to this place.

...

When Edward picked me up he was blushing when he saw me in my green and black dress. He complimented, "You look quite lovely, Nero."

"Thanks, nice suit Edward."

It was more dapper than his others. It makes me wonder why Kristen hasn't fallen in love with Edward. He's nice, he's fun, he's attractive, and he's loyal. I just hope she doesn't crush his heart though.

"Do you know where the Crow's Lounge is?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's actually not too far away from the Umbrella Club. I'm glad your friend can get us free invitations. I was actually going to pay our way in."

"Now that I think about it, doesn't these clubs only allow 21 year olds?"

"I'm 28 so they'll probably consider you as my date. I think letting you in won't be a problem."

"Cool."

His cheeks gotten even more redder. "You know what I mean." I said nudging him with my elbow. "Heh Heh, right."

We got to the lounge. Once we went in Alex gave us the invitations. They were really fancy for this Umbrella Club. "Be careful you two. Nero, call me tonight okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

After that we've finally arrived inside the Umbrella Club. That's when we've met a guy named Butch. I let Edward handle all the talking though. I don't want to say anything wrong that might get us into real trouble.

"Wait, what's your reason to speak with Mr. Cobblepot?" said Butch.

"We're looking for someone who's missing from the Falcone faculty," said Edward, "We've figured Mr. Cobblepot may know why this faculty member is missing."

"You're talking about that Hanna Becker kid, aren't ya? What's your connection to her?"

"She's a good friend of mine sir." I said.

His hard expression soften a bit when I spoke. He then said, "Wait here." He walked away for a moment. "Don't look so nervous." said Edward trying to calm my nerves, "We're going to be fine."

"Sorry." I said, "It's just that, places like these are not my cup of tea."

"I'm the same."

"How come you don't look so nervous then?"

"Probably because I'm with a friend."

Butch came back. "Follow me." he said.

He brought us into a VIP room where Mr. Cobblepot is sitting on a black curve couch with a round table in front of it. He looks... So lifeless. Like if having this kind of job is really stressful. He's just as skinny as Edward here, but their attire is different. Even though they both wear suits, Mr. Cobblepot dresses to show that he has power. With Edward he dresses to impress.

"I know you." he said to Edward but he doesn't sound pleased. Uh oh. "The man who loves riddles." he slightly smiled... that smile is not pleasing. "Who's your young lady friend?"

I was actually afraid to tell him my name. "This is Nero, she's a good friend of mine," said Edward sounding calm and collected, "She's also a friend to one of Falcone's faculty members. You may have heard of her, Hanna Becker."

"Ah yes, the manager of his weapon deliveries. Ever since her disappearance the job was pass down to me. Temporarily of course."

"Have you or Falcone figured out who could have took her?"

"No, but Falcone did receive a ransom letter."

"Handwritten?"

"Yes."

"Is there any chance I can barrow the letter? I'm a forensic scientist I gather any evidence to help me solve cases."

"What's in it for you? Usually a detective will be requesting for these sort of situations."

"It's my job to help the GCPD with the most difficult cases. Also Hanna Becker has friends who want her back. I'm sure Mr. Falcone wants her back on the job as soon as possible."

"...I usually don't do favors with people who I'm not friends with. If I accept this request, you will have to owe me a favor."

"What favor will that be?"

"The one thing I love more in the world, is information. I would like access to the GCPD files."

"...That shouldn't be a problem. All you have to do is pick a day."

"Well I don't want a favor just from you, Mr. Nygma." He turn his attention to me, "I also want a favor from your friend. Nero is it?"

"Yes sir." I said calmly.

"Come sit next to me. Don't be shy."

I looked at Edward then at him. This is getting strange. But I don't want to upset him and blow our chance to save Hanna. So I sat down next to him but with a little space. I couldn't help but notice Edward clench his fist suddenly.

"I would like to have this conversation in private. Butch if you could entertain Mr. Nygma in the meanwhile."

"Mr. Cobblepot, Nero doesn't have the capability to do such unusual favors. She has a good reputation at Gotham University. I implore you to please-,"

"Relax Mr. Nygma. It's nothing big like the favor I'm asking you of. Everything will be just fine."

"I-,"

"It's okay Edward." I said with a smile, "I'll be just fine."

That made him calm down a bit. He smiled slightly and said, "I'll be waiting for you outside then."

When he left I've felt more nervous but I held my cool. Edward looked pretty worried for me. He did not like the idea of leaving me alone with him at all.

"So how did you know Hanna Becker?" Mr. Cobblepot asked me.

"She's a student at my school."

"Oh, how long have you known about her job?"

"Just yesterday really. Her diary talked about her working for Falcone to make some money to pay off her tuition."

"Hmm, that only tells me you two weren't close then. More of all I can tell you're not use to doing something illegal."

"Are you going to ask me to do something awful?"

He chuckled as he said, "No of course not. I just want you to do some errands for me. Call yourself as my temporary Envoy."

"Oh, I get it as a messenger or representative."

"You'll be giving messages or deliver items mostly. But you must do it whenever I call for your services."

"Just how long do I have to be your Envoy?"

"Until Hanna is recovered from her captives. She was my main Envoy."

"Okay then. That shouldn't be difficult, but I must warn you no professor will allow me to leave in the middle of class if you call me during a lesson."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Can you write down your schedule for me?"

"Yes of course."

He took out a small black leather note book and a pen from his inside coat. He let me write down my schedule for him. "Who named you if you don't mind me asking?"

"My parents."

"Nero, that's a name I've never heard of before."

"It's the name of a Dark Roman King."

He smiled, "So they named you after an evil king. Sorry if I find it amusing, but I find it strange that they would named you after someone who's a male."

"I was born on the day he died. June 9th."

"... Your parents are awfully dark. I like it. Well Nero, you better get back to Mr. Nygma. By his behavior he seemed to be very worried about your well-being."

"He's protective of his friends. I'm the same."

When I stand back up he told me, "Oh before I forget." he open his notebook and readied his pen, "I need to have your number so I can contact you for these errands."

"Oh yeah. 546-4791."

"Thank you, Nero. Have a goodnight."

"You too, Mr. Cobblepot."

"Please, call me Oswald."

I took my leave and look for Edward to find him sitting at the bar next to Butch. When I walked up to him and he turn his attention to me. He immediately asked me, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. The favor was pretty much simple. We can get going now."

The minute we walked out and got into his car. He wanted to know what was the favor. So I told him, "He wants me to be his temporary Envoy. Delivering messages or certain items to people."

"For how long?" he asked me.

"Just until Hanna is back."

"There's absolutely no telling if Hanna is still alive or even will be able to work for Falcone again after this."

"I know Edward, but we have gone to a dangerous person for help. If you want, I could rewind it and we can try to talk to Falcone himself."

"That's taking a bigger risk. No, don't rewind it. I'm okay with just doing a simple favor for Oswald. What I'm not okay with is that he made you as a temporary Envoy. Meaning it's uncertain for how long we can recover Hanna."

"One thing for certain. At least we're a step closer to finding Hanna."

"...That's true."

After we've gotten quiet I looked towards the sky and saw the full white being darkened in red orange. "Edward, look at the moon."

When he did he was shocked, "What? There was no schedule for a Lunar Eclipse!"

"I don't get it, first the snow, and now this?"

"There's something very wrong."

What's happening? Are these strange occurrences are really happening because of this new ability of mine? Is this a good thing? Or a bad thing?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Errand

Today is a Saturday so I don't have school till Monday. Sadly I still have yet to have a good picture to turn in for Tuesday's class. Just when I was getting ready to head out someone knock on my door. I open it to see that it was Jane. She looked so sad and her eyes are pretty puffy.

"Is everything alright Jane?" I asked her.

"I need your help."

I let her into my room and asked her, "What kind of help do you need, Jane?"

"Have you seen the video that the Olympus Club posted?"

"I never keep tabs on what those people do. What video are you talking about?"

"Really? Everyone have seen it except you?"

"Jane just tell me what this is about."

"Sorry, they posted a video of me kissing everybody at one of their parties. Thing is I would never do that and I have no memory of it."

"...By any chance do you know who posted the video?"

"Trissy, I don't know what's her problem with me."

"Stay here, I'm going to go talk to her real quick."

"What? Why?"

"If she has the unedited video then we can see what really happened at the party you attended. I have a friend at the GCPD we can go to so he can take a look at it."

I went out of the room to go over to Trissy's. When I knocked on it and she answered she was immediately not happy to see me. "Ugh, what you do you want Zero?" she said.

"Do you still have the video of Jane at the party?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I need the unedited version."

"Heh, and what makes you think I'll give it to you, Zero?"

"Well for starters you can actually get suspended for cyber-bullying another student. Well not just that, bullying Jane in general. I'm pretty sure you don't want that at all especially since it will affect your reputation severally."

"...I gotta say, not many can back me into a corner like that." She went to her desk to grab her flash drive. Before she gave it to me she said, "I want it back by today, Zero."

"Of course."

Once I got it in my possession I went back to Jane, and we both start heading over to GCPD.

...

As we went inside the police station Jane asked me, "Is your friend a detective?"

"No he's a forensic scientist. Which is better really because he's the one who can really solve mysteries."

"Nero look out!"

Without watching where I was going I accidentally bumped into Kristen Kringle with her files and her coffee spilled all over it. "No!" shouted Kristen, "Those files were important you clumsy idiot!"

I rewind time real quick so I wouldn't bump into her. Once I let her just pass by me I sort of just stared at her uneasily. "Is something wrong, Nero?" asked Jane.

"It's nothing." I said.

That woman doesn't really seem nice. At least not to me. I know those files were pretty important especially in her department but did she need to yell at me and call me an idiot? It was an accident, not like I mean too.

"Whoa, you're back kid?" said Detective Bullock when he came walking towards us. "Regular people don't visit here because they want to. Is the apocalypse really here?"

"Hi Detective Bullock." I simply greeted him with a smile.

"So what are you doing here kid?"

"I came to see Edward."

"Really? Either you two are good friends, or you've developed a liking for him. Don't waist your time kid, Ed is married to his work he's not going to be that great in a relationship."

"Harvey, don't be so rude," said Detective Gordon, "You're here for Ed, Nero?"

"Yes sir."

"He should be in the forensic's lab down the hall. If not then he's with Dr. Leslie Thompkins in the morgue down below."

"Nero, I'm not all okay about the morgue." said Jane.

"You can stay up here if we don't fine him in the lab. Thank you Detective Gordon."

"Please call me Jim. It's nice to see that Edward has a good friend like you."

Jane and I proceed to visit the Forensic's Lab first. Sadly he wasn't here so that only means he's in the morgue. "I'll go see if he's down there. Just wait up here, okay Jane?"

"Okay."

I walked down to the lower floor of GCPD on my own. If it was night time, I bet this place will be much more creepier. I looked at the signs beside the doors where it says morgue. I've found in no time and let myself in. Edward and Dr. Thompkins were examining a body. I wonder if this is a bad time to visit him?

"Nero?" said Edward looking surprised to see me, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I kind of need your help."

"So this is Nero." said Dr. Thompkins as she walk over to me, "Black hair and mint-grey eyes. It's not often I see a mint-grey eyed girl like you. Go on ahead Edward, I can finish things up from here."

"Thank you Dr. Thompkins."

Edward walked out of the morgue with me. He asked me, "What's up?"

"I need your help with a friend of mine. Her name is Jane and she was caught on a viral video at one of the Olympus Club's parties. She has no memory of it and yet the video shows her kissing everybody. I think she was drugged and I have the unedited version of the video with me so you can maybe help us who might have drugged her."

"...How bad is she being bullied by her peers?"

"Pretty bad that they've been calling her a lesbian when she's not. I've also heard other insults which I don't want to repeat."

"...Well usually with these kind of situations it's minor, but I have a feeling if I don't help Jane might think about committing suicide. I assume that she's here right?"

"Yes, she's in desperate need of help."

"Then let's go to my office and take a look at this video. Just let me take off my gear first."

...

The three of us were taking a look at this video Jane is on. Well actually I should say Edward and I are watching it because Jane can't stand to look at it. "It is obvious that she was drugged." said Edward, "I'm sorry you had to experience that, Jane. It's an awful feeling to not remember and finding out the ugly way."

Jane is awfully quiet. She must be not use to strangers. She has nothing to worry about with Edward. She can trust him.

When it was getting near the end of the video. Suddenly we've both spot Hanna enter the scene as she drags Jane out of there, but first she grab some dude I recognize by the jacket and yelled at him. We both heard her shout, "Wait till Falcone hears about this!" She left with Jane.

"We've got it!" said Edward very excited, "This boy is our number one suspect! Do you know him, Nero?"

"Yeah he's the president of the Olympus Club. He's Richard Doyal from the-,"

"-Rich Doyal family," he finished my sentence, "If we interrogate him we can get much closer to finding Hanna."

"What's going on?" said Jane.

"I think we're getting a break through to finding out who drugged you, and the reason why Hanna disappeared." said Edward.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. It's an unknown number but I believe this is from Mr. Cobblepot. "Excuse me." I said as I step out into the hallway to have my call in private. "Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Good, you've answered." I heard Mr. Cobblepot's voice on the other side of the line, "I need you to come over to the club so I can give you your first errand."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"And remember this errand is only for you to carry out. Don't bring your friend Mr. Nygma into this."

"I won't."

"Great, see ya then."

I went back into the room after we've hanged up. "What is it?" asked Edward. His sudden excitement was quickly replaced with concern.

"I have to go. I got an errand I need to do. Jane think you'll be okay by yourself?"

"I can see to it that she get's back to the school safely." said Edward.

"Thanks Edward."

"Just call me once you're done okay?"

"I will."

"Promise me!"

Whoa, Edward wouldn't be this concern unless he really doesn't trust Oswald. Am I missing important information about Oswald Cobblepot? I gave him a smile to comfort his mind as I said, "Promise. I'll be fine."

I left the GCPD and headed my way to Oswald's Club.

...

When I arrived I didn't expected to be provided with a uniform and mask. The uniform was a black over coat hooded jacket, a white collar shirt, black tie, black slacks, boots, black gloves, and the mask is a black skull of a raven. "What is this for, Oswald?" I asked.

"It's best that while you're doing errands for me, that I keep your identity a secret. The uniform and mask are fitted to your size so they should be comfortable. While you're working for me, you shall be called Raven. No one will even have a chance to figure out that you're Nero. You can change in the VIP room."

"Okay then."

I went into the VIP room real quick to change into my uniform. When I look at myself in the mirror though, I kind of creep myself out. It felt like seeing... How do I put it? It feels like I'm looking at an alternative self.

As I stepped out Oswald looked impressed how I look in this outfit. "It's perfect. I can't even see your eye beneath that mask. Make sure though you wear the hood too. I want you to be concealed as possible. Falcone's biggest mistake was to not protect Ms. Becker's identity."

"So what errand do you want me to carry out today?" I asked.

"You'll be escorted to Mr. Doyal by Butch. You'll be giving him this package."

He gave me a black wrapped rectangle box. It feels a little heavy like if there's a good few pounds of solid inside. If this was an ordinary errand I would ask... Wait I can rewind time. I can open it after I leave.

"Nothing more and nothing less about this little errand." said Oswald, "If there's a problem just call me okay, Raven?"

"I will, Oswald."

"Good, you better get going then."

I walked out with Butch as we got into a black car. Since I was sitting in the back alone I started to open the box to see what it was. Found out that I'm delivering a bunch of syringes and vials containing liquid drugs. "Hey! You weren't suppose to open that!" shouted Butch in the driver's seat. I quickly rewind time just before I made my decision to open it.

I love this power, it get's me chances to not get in trouble for my own sake. Now I know what I'm delivering. What's coincidentally weird though is that I'm delivering it to Mr. Doyal. I better text Edward to at least let him know what's happening.

When I took out my phone all of a sudden we got hit by a car! All that came to my mind was not good. So I rewind before we crash. After that I told Butch, "Hey turn to your left!"

"What?"

"We're going to get into a car crash so listen to me and just do it!"

When he did we were nearly hit by that other black car. What's weird though it still drove after us. "I don't think that's an ordinary driver!" I said.

"How did you know that car was going to hit us?!" said Butch.

"It's best not to ask questions while we're in a car chase."

Out of no where they started shooting a gun that got me in the left shoulder and into a back of the tire. The pain kicked in my time rewinding ability so I won't have to feel it anymore. Also it gives me a chance to tell Butch to avoid these bullets. Until we stopped because another car blocked us. I had to rewind time to tell him to go into a different direction.

What's weird though my head is suddenly hurting. I wonder if this is the effect of my new ability? I can't think about that right now because we gotta make it out of this alive.

After many times rewinding to makes things right until Butch was able to get away from the two cars. I nearly past out from the exhausting of rewinding time, but my nose is bleeding like if it was punched really hard. We were able to make it to the Doyal house but we sat in the car so I can get back my energy and clean the blood off my face.

"Now can you tell me how you were able to predict all that mess back there?" Butch asked as he handed me a handkerchief to clean the blood off.

"I'm psychic." I lied.

"Why is your nose bleeding?"

"Probably because I've haven't looked into the future that many times before. Ow, my head freaking hurts man. Do you got any aspirin?"

"Sorry not on me."

"Oh well, I'll just bare it. Should we call Oswald about this?"

"Yeah give me a second."

Butch took out his phone to call him. Right now the only thing that's swimming in my mind is a question. That question is, who were those guys, and why were they after us?

...

Delivering the package was easy, if it was a simple give and go situation. Apparently what Oswald has not told me, is that I'm going to be receiving a different package from him. Except it's mine to keep.

"Do you play the violin?" Mr. Doyal asked me while pouring some kind of dark alcohol into the two glasses. We're in his study room, and by we're I mean just me and Mr. Doyal. Butch is waiting outside keeping the car running.

"I use to back when I was 13." I answered.

He walked up to me and gave me a glass of what he poured. I'm still a minor but I cant take the chance of letting him guess what age I am. I'm drank alcohol before, I just hope this kind doesn't disagree with me. When I took a sip I nearly gagged but I kept my composure in check.

"My son used to play the violin so well. Now that he given up the wonderful talent, I don't hear it's beautiful sound anymore."

He went to the glass case to bring out the black violin that has a raven sculpted onto its surface. He handed it to me as he said, "Tell you what if you can play one melody for me, I'll let you keep it. It needs a new master to bring it back to life again."

This violin seems so sentimental to him, why bother giving it to me? I've haven't played in so long... only because my violin was smashed to pieces by awful people...of my past. I gripped the violin and bow in my hands. When I positioned myself to play, Mr. Doyal's smile appear as he sat down to see my performance.

Suddenly as if my hands had a mind of its own. I began to create beautiful sounds from this dark and beautiful violin. It played a song I knew too well. Going Under by Evanescence. If I remember correctly, their music resonate to all young teenage souls. Out of all the songs I know, why did I decided to play this one?

While I still played, I noticed Mr. Doyal letting tears fall from his eyes. Did he really missed this violin's sound that much? I'm more surprised that I'm not crying myself. I've haven't played in years, and now that I've been given a chance to play again. I feel... Alive.

When I stopped I've feel myself shaking. It's that adrenaline kicking in. "I'm sorry if I was a bit rusty." I said.

"Not at all." he said, "You're talent has not rusted away though it seems. You played beautifully. It's been forever I've haven't heard The Raven singed."

"The Raven?" I said, "Is this the violin's name?"

"Yes, and it seems to fit yours quite well. Keep it, my son has no use for it anymore."

"...If you don't mind me asking Mr. Doyal. Why are you in this business?"

"It wasn't a choice really. Falcone has strings of steel that are attach to some of us so we can be his puppets."

"Oh. So how come, your son gave up The Raven?"

"...Please don't say this to anyone else. But it's because he found out about my little business. Even stole some which driven him to different hobbies."

I wonder, this is my only chance to ask him. I can rewind it so he won't know a thing.

"Mr. Doyal. Does the name Hanna Becker mean anything to you?"

His eyes grew wide when he heard the name. That only means he does. "Are you her savior then?" he asked me. A question like that is more like a hopeful wish. He must want to help her then.

"Tell me where she is."

"...I don't have that knowledge I'm afraid. Ever since her disappearance, Richard has been devastated."

"What? Why?"

"She's his girlfriend."

... You have got to be kidding me. "What was the status on their relationship, Mr. Doyal? Please it's very important that you tell me. I am one of the few who are trying to get Hanna back."

"They were deeply in love with each other. The way how I saw their relationship everything seemed fine between them."

Then why the sudden change? This doesn't seem right. Hanna looked furious at Richard for drugging Jane. Unless it wasn't him from the start. If two people are working for Falcone at the University. Who else at the school does some dirty business?

"Thank you Mr. Doyal for your time."

I rewind time to erase the conversation we've had about Hanna. Even though it cost me a headache, I can't take any chances.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Into The Gloom

When Butch and I went into the club I immediately told Oswald, "You know I didn't think doing favors for you involved with car chases and bullets flying through the air."

"Not like I expected that to happen." he said, "Besides you seemed to be doing well with the help of your psychic ability."

"Yeah except that psychic ability can only go so far!"

"Hey, calm down. Let's take this conversation in the VIP room."

Just when we entered the room I took off my mask and place it on the table. I sat down as said, "I would like to know if there are people right now who have hatred towards you."

"The only people I would know is Maroni, and Fish."

"Who now with the second person?"

"Fish Mooney. She used to run this club before me."

"Does she usually sends men to do car chases?"

"If it is her it sure didn't take long to organize her own group. She was driven out of Gotham I doubt it's going to be easy for her to get back in without setting off alarms."

"Dude I've heard your story. You came back to Gotham after you were pushed into the river with no problem."

"Except I had to work my way through to get where I am, Raven. Whoever those people were they were after you. Someone knows about you, but for what reason? You don't seem of importance but then it hit me. Is there anyone who knows about your assistance to the GCPD?"

The only people I can think of is Jane, and Alex. There's no way those two can have a bunch of guys in their back pockets just to kill me. Unless killing me was the case, I'm not sure.

"None that I could think of who want to do harm to me"

"You can stay here for now. I don't think going back to school is a safe choice at the moment."

"I can just call up a friend I can stay with."

"No, while you're under my watch you're my responsibility. Falcone himself will be asking me questions why are there dead kids because of me."

"Fine, does this place have a regular room?"

"Unfortunately no, but one will be accessed to you only. In the meanwhile try to make yourself at home until I find a way to get you out of this mess."

...

I gotta say I wasn't too bored while I was here. I have the company of this new violin with me now. It's been too long for me that I've haven't played. In a way I consider it unhealthy, because playing the violin is what brings my spirits up. During my stay I've been playing it with my gentle care.

When I thought only I have been hearing it sing. Alex came out from hiding underneath the bed. She said, "Wow it's been forever I've haven't heard you played."

"Alex? What are you doing in here?"

"Saving your ass now come on. Edward is waiting outside."

"Edward is here?"

"Yes now come on."

She crawled back underneath the bed. I followed her and saw that there's a hidden door. I carefully crawled in and find ourselves in the tunnel. It was dark but luckily Alex has a flashlight. "I'm guessing Oswald had these tunnels made?" I asked her.

"What?! You've never heard of these tunnels before? Come on, Nero these are the legendary Gloom Tunnels."

"Gloom Tunnels?"

"The Gloom Tunnels is suppose to lead to this underground Necropolis kind of place."

"The City of The Dead? Underneath Gotham?"

"You know it, but these tunnels are like a maze so it's difficult to find it. Luckily I know about the tunnel that leads to the club," We've finally came outside that's probably on the others side of the street from the club. I see Edward waiting for us in his car. "To out here." said Alex.

We got in the car as I ride shotgun. Once Edward drove I took off my mask as he asked me, "Why are you wearing that outfit?"

"Just so no one could recognize but some people knew who I was, and not the good people. I mean bad people were after me, Edward. While I was trying to do that delivery favor for Oswald."

"Did you got hurt?"

"A couple of times but I had to keep on rewinding to not get hurt. I now know I have limits with my power, because I rewind so much I gained a nosebleed."

"What were you delivering and to whom?"

"Drugs to Mr. Doyal."

"So the Doyal family are really into this shit too huh?" said Alex.

"Yeah apparently so."

"Did Doyal said anything to you about Hanna?"

"When I asked he told me his son Richard was her boyfriend. He said after her disappearance he's been devastated."

"Think Richard might know what happened to her?"

"I doubt but it won't hurt to ask."

"Alright here's what we're going to do. I can't take you back to school because you're now in danger getting involved with this case. I have a safe house where you can stay. This is why I brought Alex so she can help me pack up some essentials and clothes for you."

"But what about my classes?"

"Don't worry about that. I've got it taken care of."

...

He wasn't kidding when he said he got it taken care of. This safe house is huge and right in the forest of Gotham. It's close to the sea though but that's really neat. "So if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to get a safe house?" I asked him.

"I plan ahead in case if I ever do take a case into my own hands." he said, "I just didn't think I would use it to protect someone. Come over here."

I followed him to the door with this number pad lock, "Memorize this code okay? It's 7567." He typed in the code number and I made sure to remember. Once we went inside he said, "There's a bedroom upstairs. There's some food in the kitchen but I'm going to restock it today. We'll be back okay?"

"Yeah. Be careful you two."

"We'll try." said Alex with that confident smile of hers.

They left me here alone. The only thing that came to mind was to explore the place. The Living room is quite large and the kitchen is a bit small. As I went upstairs only the bedroom was left unlocked. The other rooms I'm not allowed in apparently. I took off my black coat to hang on a rack and put my violin and mask on the table.

I undid my tie to just relax and rolled up my sleeves. I swear this outfit is cool and all but I don't think I could wear it all day. That will be too much for me to handle. Dammit Hanna why is finding you so dangerous and difficult? What reason does someone want to kidnap you so badly?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The End Is The Beginning Is The End

I suddenly woke up to the sound of someone playing my violin. It sounds like it's coming from downstairs, but I didn't leave my violin downstairs. Yet I don't see it around. Does that mean Edward and Alex are back? If so which one is playing my violin?

I got out of the covers and walk out of the bedroom to get downstairs. Once I was in the living room I saw someone wearing my Raven outfit while playing my violin. "Hey who are you?" I said. When the stranger turn to me it played a different song. End of Time by Lacuna Coil? "Hey man, who the hell are you?"

The person ignored me but continued to play the music. "Why are you playing End of Time?" All of a sudden the person jumped onto the table and played a different song. "Dude why are you playing Riddles from Kensington now?"

Unexpectedly the person flip backwards and landed on the couch in sitting position, and started playing another song called, Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku. In translation of the song it's called Fantasy Mythology, "Is there a point why you're playing songs?" I asked.

Again the person ignored my question so I played the game, "Okay that's Kuusou Mesorogiwi." The person stood up and played a differen't song while walking over to the front door. "Professor Layton's theme?"

The person kicked open the door to lead me into not outside apparently. We were entering into the the familiar tunnels of Necropolis. The stranger was playing a different tune again. How long is this person going to keep me playing this guessing game? "I Feel Immortal." I said. That song was created by Tarja Turunen.

When the answer was correct the tunnels disappeared to bring us to Gotham's shore with a huge Hurricane occurring. "Holy shit!" I shouted. How is a hurricane here? That's impossible, Gotham doesn't get hurricanes!

What's weird though time seem to just froze except me and this stranger wearing my Raven outfit. The stranger then played Hurricane from 30 Seconds To Mars, "Okay that's obvious you're playing Hurricane."

When I got that right the stranger then played Choices by To Kill A King. "Dude can't you just tell me what's going on?" The person still played that song, "Alright then, you're playing Choices."

Finally the stranger stopped playing the violin for one second and took off the mask. When it was revealed I was really confused. Am I dreaming? I can't be, this feels all too real. The person I was following was myself?! How is there another me?!

She toss the mask over to me and suddenly played The End Is The Beginning Is The End by Smashing Pumpkins. She walked away over the water and suddenly everything changed. I was still on the shore but wearing the Raven outfit, I have my violin with me, and there's a bunch of dead fish around me. What the hell? Why are there so many dead fish on this shore?

I took off the mask that was surprisingly on my face, and put it inside my jacket. I dig around in my pocket to find my phone but I've found none whatsoever. Shit, I don't have anything to contact Edward or Alex. I don't know my way back to the Safe House. I can't go back to the Penguin because he'll only be drilling me a bunch of questions, and I assume he's not too happy about me running off... So the only option is to go to GCPD, but I must do so inconspicuously.

...

It's already past dawn so now it's morning by the time I've got back into the city. When I was just passing by my school there was a huge crowd going on. When I entered the grounds I've finally saw the reason why. Everyone was looking up at Jane standing on the edge of the roof. "No no no no." I said and was trying to get through the crowd. I didn't make it to the building in time when Jane jumped. "NO!" I reversed time to get her back on. I need to get up there!

When she jumped again I rewind time but once she was back onto the building. All of a sudden time stop by my command. It's was bringing me pain but I maintained it so I can get up there. Once I was past by the door and went all the way up to get onto the roof. I run towards her with everything I got and grabbed her to pull her off the edge. Time went back to normal when I release it.

"Nero?! What are you doing here?!" shouted Jane.

"No the question is, what the fuck are you doing up here, Jane?!" I shouted back but I started coughing all of a sudden as blood flowed out of my nose and mouth. Dammit, is this the limit of my power?

"Nero? Are you okay?"

"Jane, I-," suddenly I was blacking out.

"Nero?!"

...

Surprisingly I woke up in the hospital. I'm wearing a gown while under the covers of a hospital bed. There was an IV sticking out of my arm too. "Nero?" said Mr. Harrison my photography professor. What's he doing here?

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"... Better I guess?" I said, "Where's Jane?"

"She's a few doors down. Thank you for saving her from that roof, but how did you get to her so fast?"

"Well I simply saw her and get up to the roof as fast as I can. It would've been nice if there wasn't so many stairs though."

He chuckled lightly as he asked me, "Well you've done a heroic thing, Nero. By the way I've haven't seen you in class for a while. Where were you?"

Before I could answer that suddenly the Penguin and Butch came in. Penguin smiled gently at Mr. Harrison and said, "Please leave the room sir. I must speak with my client in private."

Without question but Harrison did hesitated to leave. First Harrison said to me, "I'll see you around, Nero." He grabbed his coat and left... Okay I am officially scared.

Penguin said to me, "Mind telling me why you left under my watch?"

Think fast rabbit, "Psychic remember?" I said, "I couldn't just let a friend die, even if someone out there wants me dead for some weird reason."

"Ah, Jane Thomson wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"... I can understand that. Well get dress."

I've just noticed the bag he brought. It wasn't my stuff, but I guess he took the time to get them for me. He said, "Once you're done we can head to my new home and get back to work. After all there's still a young woman missing."

Before they left I said, "Wait! My violin. Where is it?"

"Butch has it."

Butch raised the case for the violin. "Don't worry he'll give it back once you get changed."

"Okay, please be careful with it?"

"I will miss." said Butch.

They left me with privacy as I took a look at the clothes in the bag. Black suit, aqua collar shirt, and black converse... Fancy but kind of hip. I took out the needle in my arm that's connected to the IV so I can put on these clothes. Once I was ready to go I went out of the room to join them.

"Ready to go?" said Penguin, "Hungry?"

"Starving." I said.

I followed them leading me down the hallway. When we headed towards the elevators one of them opened and Edward and Alex came out. "Nero!" said Edward as he tried to get near me but Butch stood between me and him.

"Whoa there, Mr. Nygma." said Penguin, "Nero is under my protection."

"You can't protect her!" said Edward, "I've heard what happened during that little errand you've sent her to do. It's better that she comes with me."

"And what can a forensic scientist do to protect her from others?"

"Guys." I said, "Let's talk this over lunch? I'm hungry and I think we all need a little break. After all I had whatever drug was pump into my veins I would like to get that out of my system."

"Nero are you okay?" asked Edward.

"I'm fine. Let's go eat at the Two Kings Diner?"

"Really Nero?" said Alex sounding annoyed, "You wanna go eat where my mom works?"

"Come on Alex, you know the food there is to die for. Come on guys? What do you say? We can talk things over there."

Penguin said, "I can agree with that. What about you Mr. Nygma?"

"Fine, but she's riding with us."

"Right, thing is I simply don't trust you with her."

"Edward it's fine." I said, "We'll meet you at the Two Kings."

Penguin place a hand on my back to lead me away from them. "Please Penguin you've already made a deal to help us find Hanna Becker." I said, "Let's just talk this through and plan on what to do next."

"Nero I never break a deal, don't you ever worry about that."

"Alright then."

...

When we've finally got to the diner. Penguin, Edward, and I sat in one booth, and Butch and Alex sat in another next to us. "I see you've finally got what you've wanted," said Edward with such disappointment.

"Yes, you should actually be glad. We don't have to worry about Maroni nor Falcone anymore."

"Wait what happened?" I said.

"Since you've ran away," said Penguin, "I've officially became the King of Gotham."

"What? When did that happened?"

"You were missing for three days, Nero." said Edward, "Since your disappearance there was a war between Maroni and Falcone. GCPD had to put a stop to them."

"Since Fish was a part of it too." said Penguin, "I killed her, but just before I was able to found out that those men who were after you wasn't sent by her. Not even by Maroni. So we have someone else who's trying to capture you in secret."

"Hey Nero." came by Riza, "I've haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"I've been pretty busy with homework lately." I quickly answered, "You remember my friend Edward right?"

"Of course I never forget any face who comes in here. Hello Edward."

"Hello ma'am." he smiled.

"And this Oswald, he's another friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.-?" said Oswald.

"Riza Chevelle." she said, "But call me Riza."

She suddenly eyed at her daughter, "So the little punk returns." she playfully said.

"Hi mom." said Alex.

"You're ain't here because you're in trouble right?"

"No, I'm just here with my friends. I don't come here because I need help. You shouldn't expect that of me anymore."

"Oh relax I'm only playing with you. Lighten up my little rock n' roller." she ruffled her daughter's red hair and took our orders. I couldn't help but try to contain my laughter so Alex wouldn't hear it.

"Anyway so what you're saying is, that there is someone that we do not know is possibly the same person who captured Hanna?" I asked Penguin.

"Correct."

"Well if that's the case, wouldn't it be essential for us to let them take me? That way I can get closer to finding Hanna?"

"That's out of the question." said Edward, "I'll won't let that happen."

"... It's a clever thought, Nero," said Penguin, "But I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Nygma. But say that you do find Hanna, and there's a possibly chance she may be alive. There's no way you could get yourselves out of wherever they might hold you. Even with your psychic ability."

"Right, okay then. So I guess we just continue where we left off? I have no idea what happened to me during the past few days so I think I need to play catch up."

"What was the last thing you remember?" said Edward.

"I was at the safe house, and I went to sleep. But I woke up at the shore and there was a bunch of dead fish everywhere."

"That was on the news today." said Penguin, "Meteorologists are freaking out about the environment lately."

"Well I could imagine why. That reminds me. Edward did you ever questioned Richard Doyal?"

"No I've haven't I was too busy looking for you."

"Well I think we should visit him at the school. It wouldn't hurt if we ask him about Hanna."

"Right."

"Did Gregory Doyal said anything to you about his son and the connection with Hanna?" said Penguin.

"Yes, He said Hanna and Richard were in a relationship."

"Well this is news. While you two speak with Richard. Butch and I can talk to Gregory. See what else he knows about Hanna."

"Okay," I said, "See we're talking and we're cooperating just fine. You two should really talk more often."

They looked at each other but then they avoided eye contact. These two must really not like each other for some reason. But hey at least we're finally working together. An end to opposing each other, and the beginning of finally helping on another.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Richard Doyal

When Penguin and Butch left the diner, Alex sat with us. "Okay so we're going to see Richard at the school?" she asked.

Suddenly Edward's phone started ringing. "Kristen?" he said as he answered the call, "Ms. Kringle, what's the matter?... Okay please calm down. I'm on my way." He hung up and he said, "We're going to have to do this at another time. So please get to the safe house you two. I'll meet you there later."

He paid for the food and he took off. Alex hit my shoulder with the back of her hand and said, "Come on Nancy Drew, let's go the school." she stood up ready to go.

"But Edward said-,"

"Come on, Nero. We can't always do everything with your Sphinx."

"Why you call him that?"

"You're kidding right? He's been speaking in riddles ever since you introduce us."

"Really? Strange, he hasn't said any riddles to me yet. I mean I've been hearing about it from other people but he hasn't said one to me."

"Well come on let's get going! Are you in or not?"

"Okay okay, let's go to the school. It wouldn't hurt to get a head start."

"Now that's the Nero I know."

She grabbed my hand to pull me out of the booth. I quickly grab the case containing my violin and we walked out of the diner to enter Gotham University's grounds. We were careful to not get noticed by any teachers while heading to the boy's dorm room. We went to Richard's room and knock upon his door. When he open it he was surprised to see me, "Nero right?"

"Yeah, hey Richard." I said.

"Just got out of the hospital? How's Jane?"

Oh man I've forgotten about her. I need to visit her after this. "Yeah that's something I would like to about. May we come in?"

"Sure."

He let us into his room which didn't have much light. He blocked the window with black curtains. The only light he has on is the lamp by his desk. We took a seat on the black couch as he sat down in his black desk chair. He asked, "So what's happening with Jane?"

"Jane, so far I know has been pretty upset about the video Trissy put up. To be honest I did saw it, but only because I believe she was drugged, but then something in the video caught my eye."

"What's that?"

"Hanna Becker was having a argument with you. Now you know that Hanna has disappeared and GCPD are trying to find her. You see I'm-,"

"So that's why I saw you talking to that forensic guy." He said.

"How did you know who he was?"

"I saw him here with the other cops. Do you have something to do with Hanna?"

"No, but I'm helping them out to find her. They got their hands tied with other cases lately."

"Look I know what you're trying to do is good, but Hanna I believe is just taking a hiatus."

"Objection!" I suddenly stand up pointing my finger at him...

"The hell was that, Nero?" said Alex.

"Sorry every time I find a contradiction I say objection." I said, "... It's from a game that apparently I've played too much. Anyway if Hanna was just taking a hiatus there wouldn't be any reports about her going missing. Come on, Richard, there's no harm in telling the truth. You want Hanna to come back safely right?" I sat back down.

"Look nothing happened between me and Hanna. You should stop this now while you're at it."

"Look the video shows Jane kissing a bunch of people which we all know how much of a moral person she is. When Hanna yelled at you we heard the one thing that stick out. She said wait till Falcone hears about this. Which pretty much means you're a possible suspect that drugged her."

"I got nothing to do with that!" He shouted, "Look I think you two should leave."

"Not until you give us answers Richard." said Alex, "Hanna is my best friend and I'm not going to stop looking for her."

"Don't you think I want to find Hanna too? I didn't drug Jane, and I have no idea where Hanna could be."

"Is he lying?" Alex asked me.

"How should I know? I don't have a Magatama." I wish though.

I said, "Well if you weren't the one who drug Jane? Then is it possible that you saw someone else drug her or even suspect?"

"No."

"Well that's just awful. So when was the last time you actually saw Hanna?"

"In her room and that's it."

"What were you two talking about?"

"That's none of your business."

"Just give me a hint. Was it business, personal, or school?"

"Like I said-,"

"Dude we got no fucking time to mess around here!" shouted Alex, "Do you want to see Hanna in a casket once she's found?! If you tell us everything between you and Hanna we might just save her in time!"

Richard was hesitant but he finally answered, "You've been talking with that forensic guy right? How much did the people on this case figure out?"

"So far she's a secret drug manager for Falcone. Which makes you what?"

"One of his drug dealers," He answered, "But ever since his retirement we're under new management by Oswald Cobblepot."

"Okay so you said you last saw Hanna in her room. What were you two talking about?"

"Mind you it was the day after the party. I kept on telling her I wasn't the one who drug Jane. She finally did believed me in the end, before she left to work."

"Why would she suspect you for drugging Jane?"

"..."

"Ah, so you've drugged people before?"

"Look I make a few sales here to other students. Especially bringing party favors to our Olympus Club parties."

"Why was Jane invited? She's not part of your club."

"No but it wasn't me. I swear."

"...Fine, I'll take your story for now. Now is there anything else we should know before we go?"

"Nothing that we can think of. Just be careful while you're trying to find her."

"I try, but lately I've haven't been careful. Anyway talk to ya later Richard."

Alex and I got up and left. But just before we left the building I stop walking as Alex asked me, "What's wrong?"

"I said I'll take his story for now." I said, "I didn't say I trust him."

I raise my hand to rewind time all the way back before we even knock upon his door. During the process though I saw Mr. Harrison come by and just stood right by the door. It looked like he was hearing our conversation. After we were back to the beginning I stop Alex from knocking upon his door. "What's wrong?" She said.

"We better go." I said as I pulled her along.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jane, Hanna, & Edward

We went back to the hospital to speak with Jane. When she saw me she immediately asked, "Nero are you okay? What was happening to you earlier?"

"Relax I'm okay now. Sorry to do this to you though, but we need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"First off. Why were you trying to kill yourself Jane?"

She was hesitant and didn't seem to want to answer that, but she said, "Everyone at school just wouldn't stop. I thought... Why did you save me, Nero?"

"You're my friend. I've been trying to figure out who drugged you and who kidnapped Hanna. You trying to commit suicide was like a slap to the face, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry Nero I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Well fuck them, Jane. Everyone is feeling like crap for treating you so ugly. So why shouldn't they? They deserve it, but Jane you should've believed in me. I'm so close to finding who drug you at that party. Now please Jane I'm begging you... Help me."

"... I'm so sorry Nero."

"It's okay. Jane what were you doing at the party in the first place?"

"I was suggested to go by Mr. Harrison."

"Mr. Harrison? Why?"

"I was feeling down lately and he noticed. So he thought going to a party will do me good."

Mr. Harrison has been mentioned a lot lately. First at the hospital, visiting Richard, and now Jane. What's up with-... The Professor Layton theme. Is that why my other self was playing it? Mr. Harrison has something to do with this whole mess?

"You didn't saw anyone put something in your drink. So what do you remember while you were drugged?"

"The one person that did help me get back to my room, Hanna. After that though everything else was a blur until... I heard someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know... Strange enough, I don't think I was in my room at the time that happened. I didn't know who was talking except I knew it came from a man."

"... Thank you Jane. You helped us a little getting close to solving this problem."

"Nero, please forgive me. I wasn't thinking."

"Please don't apologize. I've should've been there when you needed comfort the most. Just please don't do that again. You're important to everyone who cares about you."

I walked over to her to give her a big hug. I said, "Soon this will all be over. You'll won't have to deal with this anymore."

Once we parted Alex and I left the hospital. Alex asked me, "So are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mr. Harrison has something to do with this case?"

"Yeah what's up with that?"

"I don't know. Well let's get back to the safe house."

...

Thank God she knew the way back. At first I had no idea where the hell we were going. While I was relaxing on the couch she bust out the hookah. "Are you seriously going to smoke in here?" I said.

"Why not?" she said.

"It's Edward's place you know? He doesn't smoke."

"Relax it's probably going to be a while before he comes back. Besides the smell doesn't linger for long."

"Whatever man."

When she light it up if gave off a smell of mint. She was even making smoke bubbles with the hookah. It's kind of tempting me to try it. "Wanna try it?" she asked.

"... Does it taste good as it smells?"

"Of course."

"... Fine."

She pass me the tube and I choked on it the first time. "Tch, virgin." she said.

"Of course I'm new to this, Alex! What did you expect me to be? A Pro? Oh geez that hurt!"

"Just practice with it a couple of times, and you'll get the hang of it.

"You know there's just something that still bothers me."

"What's that?" I said as I took in another smoke. Which was better this time.

"If we're assuming Hanna was kidnapped by the same person who drugged Jane. Then who are the guys trying to get you? Now if Hanna was kidnapped by those guys? Why so many? I mean you were just one person so why do they need so many to capture you?"

"...Do you think they know about my power?"

"If so who are the people that you even told about it?"

"You, and Edward. Penguin sort of knows about it but that wasn't until after that car chase. So who else could possibly know?"

"... How did you met Edward again?"

"When Edward was assaulted by officer Dougherty. The night when Hanna disappeared."

"Okay imagine this. If someone was following her, doesn't that mean someone was following you too?"

"... If so... Doesn't that mean they would be after Edward too?"

"..."

"..."

"We better check to see if he's okay."

"Agreed. Give him a call first."

I took out my cell phone and called him. While it rang I was gaining an anxiety tension. Please Edward pick up the phone. Please let us be wrong.

"Hello you've reached Edward Nygma. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now-,"

"Okay let's go. He didn't answer."

I pick up my jacket and we took off like bats out of hell.

...

When we got to GCPD I immediately went to Gordon. "Nero, what's the matter?"

"Where's Edward?" I said.

"He didn't come into work."

"What about Kristen?"

"She didn't either. Why?"

"Look pay attention what I'm about to say because this is a life and death situation. We've been helping Edward with a case about the kidnapping of Hanna. We've been trying to find her for while, and all of a sudden people are after me and I'm afraid they're after Edward too. He got a call from Kristen that was urgent so he left to see her. I tried calling his phone but he didn't answer and that's why we're here. Please do you know where Kristen lives?"

"No but I know Leslie does. I can accompany you in case something happens."

"Thank you so much, Gordon."

Gordon quickly asked his girlfriend for the address, and we headed towards there in his car. When we've got to her apartment Kristen was there but Edward wasn't. "Kristen where's Edward?" Gordon asked before I cold.

"Edward took off earlier." she said, "Why what's the matter?"

"What were you two talking about when he got here?" I asked.

"Excuse me but I believe that's non of your business."

"Damn woman what is your deal?! I've been nothing but nice to you and you're giving me shit; like what the fuck?!"

I've realized I've shouldn't have said that so let me go back so that never happens. Instead I said, "Look we're trying to find him because I believe he's in danger. Did he mention anything where he could have gone?"

"Ever though he went home?"

"If he was he wouldn't. He was supposed to meet us after the visit with you."

This woman is hiding something. Man if only I did have a Magatama that allows me to see the psyche-locks keeping her secrets. "What did you called him for?" I said, "Aren't you sort of not interested in him?"

"I consider him as a friend. I was feeling down and wanted to have a chat with him."

Suddenly my phone rang. I took it out and saw that it was Edward... Well this is embarrassing. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Where are you two?!" said Edward sounding worried but frustrated, "And which of you light up a hookah?!"

"...Right um... We'll be right back don't go anywhere."

"Nero!"

I hanged up and said to Kristen, "My apologies Ms. Kringle. Apparently he's okay."

"Well thank goodness for that." she said but it annoyed me when she sounded sarcastic. What a bitch.

When we left Gordon asked me, "Well where is he?"

"He's back at the safe house." I said.

"Safe house?"

"Long story. Anyway I am so sorry Gordon."

"Don't be I understand, but you two shouldn't be helping out with this case. You should leave it to us."

"Except I'm in this problem with the case way too deep that random people are after me."

"For what?"

"What else? I think they're after me because I'm getting close."

Of course why didn't I think of that earlier? If people see that I'm closer than ever to solving this case I'm a threat.

"... Then promise me one thing Nero. This safe house you've mentioned before. I want you to stay there until this case is over. I'll help Edward finding Hanna. Tell him I want to know all the details about this case."

"... Okay, I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dark Room & Necropolis

On way the back riding the bus Alex gave me this look. I asked her, "What's the matter?"

"You're not seriously going to back out are you?" she said, "Not after how close we are."

"Alex I don't know what I'm going to do. Right now this is getting to stressful for me. Not to mention all this be kind rewind shit."

When the bus stop we got off. Walking the rest of the way until Penguin's car drove up. I asked him when the window was rolled down, "How the hell did you find us?"

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" he said with that prideful smile of his.

"No no no no, don't pull that "do you even know who you're talking to" deus ex-machina shit on me. Seriously how did you find us?"

"Tracking chip in your jacket, duh."

Oh yeah I'm still wearing the outfit he gave me at the hospital. "Okay I'll admit I've should've figured. So what's up?"

"Found out a little bit juicy about the Doyal kid." he said, "Why don't you ladies hop on in and see what I'm talking about?"

Alex and I looked at each other but we climb into the car. Once it started driving Alex said, "So what did you find out?"

"Well you know that he's a drug dealer right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"He doesn't just sell drugs to his clients. Lately he's been having this hobby about taking pictures of people in this very expensive Dark Room. It's not at the house it's in a barn not too far off from Gotham. Now his father doesn't know this but he has noticed a few drugs that were missing."

"So it's possible those missing drugs were used on the people he take pictures of?"

"Then that means he did drug Jane." said Alex.

"Remember though he said he didn't, and the only reason she was at that party is because of Mr. Harrison."

"Who now?" said Penguin.

"He's a photography teacher at my university. You've seen him before at the hospital."

"What's his full name?"

"Alastor Harrison."

"... Isn't he famous for his photography?"

"Yeah?"

"...Huh."

"Why?"

"No reason I'm just surprised he's here as a professor. Usually people like him are in other cities that don't have a high crime rate."

"So the reason why we're going to this Dark Room is because there's a chance we might find evidence he might've took Jane there?"

"Not only that. There might be a chance Hanna was taken there too."

Oh dear. But if that's the case. Why would he do that to his own girlfriend?

...

When we got to the barn we've looked around to find the entrance. Of course we've found the door with a key pad lock. Luckily Butch was able to get it open. We walked down the stairs entering into the Dark Room. "Whoa," said Alex, "This looks a bit like a apocalypse bunker."

"In ways it is." said Penguin.

Yet here are all the expensive photography equipment. It's a dark room alright. Penguin got onto the computer while we look through the cabinets. I've a safe within one of them. I asked Butch, "Hey Butch, can you open this one?"

"Let me see."

He tried a couple of times but the pad locked itself for 5 minutes. I rewind time and told him other combinations until we've found the right one. Sadly I've gained a headache from doing that but at least no nosebleed. I'd say that's a step up for me.

Once the safe was open there was a black binder inside. We took it out, but before we looked through it Alex found a red binder that has Jane's name on it. It was shocking to see what was in it. We saw Jane tied up in duct tape looking so out of it. Seeing it made me sick to my stomach.

"Richard has a lot of pictures of young ladies tied up." said Penguin looking at the many other pictures of different girls on the computer. "None of them are Hanna though."

"We've found this binder in the safe." I said as we've finally opened it. They were the pictures of... "What?"

"What is it?" said Alex.

... I'm looking at pictures of Richard tied up with Hanna. They both look so drugged. "This is fucked up man." I said.

I don't get it though. There's pictures of them both drugged, but then where the hell is Hannah? Also why wasn't Richard kidnapped too? He's the one with the rich family it would make sense a ransom letter would be sent to Mr. Doyal. "Penguin have you ever gotten that ransom letter?"

"Oh of course. Thank you for reminding me." he said.

He took it out and hand it to me. I read it out loud, "If you want your pet back you have to pay a million. If you don't meet with our terms you'll never see her again... Shit, you guys said Falcone is now retired right? If he's retired what's the use for Hanna to him now?"

"Everything actually. Hanna is his adopted daughter."

"... Okay. Let's take some of these binders to Edward. He could probably brush for fingerprints. in his lab."

"Excellent idea."

We took the black binder with Richard and Hanna along with Jane's binder. But there was one binder that had Trissy's name on it. I took it out to see but there were no pictures of her. Which means it is yet that she will be taken here. I know she has been a bitch to me at the university but no one deserves this.

I put back the binder and we took off.

...

Edward was mad that we didn't went straight back to the safe house, but he was more upset about looking through the photographs of Jane, Richard, and Hanna. He brought them into a personal lab of his to analyze them. While he was doing that I told him what happened to today. He said, "Not that I don't appreciate your concern for me, but I can't believe you went to Ms. Kringle's apartment with Gordon. And I agree with him that you should stay out of this case for now, Nero. I rather have you safe than captured."

"Yeah I know but. What were you and Kristen talking about? What was so urgent that she had to call you?"

"Remember Officer Dougherty?"

"No way, she's still with him?"

"Not anymore. She was kind of upset that he broke up with her. So she called me to talk about it. At least she doesn't have to worried about him anymore."

"So she does like you after all?"

"... I'm not sure but there's hope."

... Yeah..

Suddenly I've got a phone call from Jane. I took it upstairs in the guest bedroom and talked to her. "Hey Jane." I said.

"How's the case going Nero?" she said.

"We're getting real close to solving it Jane. Don't worry about it and get some rest. You deserve it after all the shit you've been through."

"Okay, just checking up on you. After seeing you coughing up blood I was really worried."

"I'm okay, Jane. I'm feeling much better. Thanks for calling."

"Hey, Nero? Promise you'll update me what's going on?"

"Sure, I will."

"Thanks, be careful now."

"Will do."

I can't tell her what happened to her while she was drugged. She's already stressed out as it is. I went back downstairs but I hanged out with Alex smoking the hookah in the living room. I took out my violin to play it. Just before I did though Alex asked me, "Who was that?"

"Jane," I said, "She just wanted to know what was going on."

"And Edward? How's he doing in the lab?"

"He's working on the binders and the letter. So it's going to take a while."

I started playing Tonight Tonight by Smashing Pumpkins. "It's good to see that you still have the talent." she said, "It's been too long I've haven't heard you played."

"I know." I said. It feels great feeling the strings on my fingers. I missed this so much. I enjoy playing the violin way more than taking photography. Why did I not choose to continue playing the violin? I know my first one was destroyed but why couldn't I pursue my most greatest talent?

I wish I could go back far enough to change my mind. "Hey could you play Dolphin's Cry?"

"Yeah sure."

Now that's one of our favorite songs we've shared together in the past... Time in between us is just a dream it seems.

...

I was dreaming that I was in Necropolis but in a much larger room of it. I'm standing on a floor with all these symbols and there's a huge infinite sign in the middle of it with a Ouroborus around it. I heard the violin playing again behind me. I turned around to see me playing I Feel Immortal again, while also wearing the Raven outfit. "What am I doing here?" I asked her.

She still kept on playing. "Why aren't you talking?"

"Well technically she is." said the voice of Edward. Who just walked in, "She's communicating with the songs she's playing." This Edward seems different. For one he doesn't have his glasses on, but he sounds more confident. Hell it looks like his ego had boosted to a high level.

"Are you really Edward?" I asked.

"Yes and no, but I'm glad you noticed."

He started walking around me tracing the Ouroborus symbol. "So what are you exactly?"

He laughed as he said, "Riddle me this riddle me that. Who's afraid of the big black bat?"

"What now?"

"Well I can't tell you exactly. You need to figure that on your own. Besides, I'm not to be straightforward. Which surprises me why am I being straightforward with you now? In the beginning I've never knew of your power and I've haven't given you one riddle. What really makes you so special then?"

"..."

"Of course you wouldn't know the answer to that. The person who given you those powers do though, but why you begs the question? That my dear is a Riddle itself."

"You talking around the subject than getting to the point is a bunch of riddles." I said, "Seriously man who are you? Edward's ego?"

"Not too far off actually. Except I'm the ego locked inside him forever it seems because of you. Yet now I have you to taunt, like your very own ego."

He walked over to my other self playing the violin. "You know I love this side of you. The Raven playing for the dead. You're so creepy like me."

Suddenly she played You're So Creepy by Ghost Town. Edward laughed as he suddenly strides over to me while singing the lyrics.

"Creepy Girls

You're Just My Style

Blood Red Lipstick

You Don't Smile

Falling Victim To Your Fantasy

Damn, I Love It That

You're So Creepy."

He grabbed me and planted a kiss upon my lips. When I woke up I was laying down on the hard stone of the same place. I sat up and saw that the same symbol on the floor. Again I was wearing the Raven outfit, and I have my violin with me. Dammit why the hell am I sleepwalking? Should I not sleep at all just so I can stay put?!

Suddenly my nose bled and some droplets fallen onto the symbol. It glowed red but only for a brief moment. The hell? What was that all about? Up ahead I noticed a card with a question mark over it. I took it out of the envelope and saw a puzzle maze of this place. Holy shit this place is huge! How on earth did I even get to the middle of it?!

Well I better hurry up if I want to get back to Gotham again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Captured In The Moment

Somehow or another I was able to get out of Necropolis. I don't know exactly where I am but at least I'm back in the city. I put away my mask within my coat and search for my phone. Luckily it was there this time. When I looked at the screen I saw 56 missed calls from Edward and Alex.

I called Edward back and he answered pretty quickly. "Nero where the hell are you?!"

"Please don't shout, I'm just getting over a headache." I said, "Not to mention a nosebleed."

"How do you expect me to react? We were freaking out that we couldn't find you. Where are you, Nero?"

"I don't know it's another part of town I've never been before."

I looked at the signs around as I saw the one street sign. "Do you know where Crime Alley is?" I asked.

"Yeah that's where-,"

"Hey there!" shouted an awfully familiar voice. I turned around and saw down the street, Officer Dougherty.

"Oh shit." I said.

"What is it?"

Dougherty started walking towards me as he said, "Aren't you the bitch who helped Riddle Man humiliate me?"

I began to run as quick as I can. I said to Edward, "Edward It's Dougherty!"

"What?!"

I look back real quick as I saw him chasing me. "Edward he's after me! Call GCPD!" I hung up and held the violin case to my chest as I run. When he was close I rewind time and went into a different direction. When I didn't pay attention I accidentally bumped into someone I know, Mr. Harrison. "Nero what's wrong?" he said.

"Mr. Harrison please help that guy is chasing after me!"

He looked at the Dougherty who stopped running after me, but strangely enough he smiled. He said, "Hey isn't this the girl you were talking about?"

What? Before I could react suddenly something was jabbed into my neck. I pulled away holding the painful spot as I look at Mr. Harrison. He said, "Sorry, Nero."

I collapse onto my knees as the drug took hold fast. Truth be told the last thing on my mind was Edward.

...

I woke up laying on the white floor. When I tried to move I've felt something that was around my legs and wrists. I've realized it was duct tape keeping me restrained. My hands are bound behind me so I wouldn't get the tape off my mouth. When I've tried looking around it looked like the Dark Room; except it's different.

I've heard someone coming in. When I thought it to be Mr. Harrison it was... Kristen Kringle?... What the fuck?! Why is she here?!

She walked towards me with a wicked but hungry grin. She got on her knees to get close to me. "How'd you sleep, Nero?" She tried to pet my hair but I moved away. "Hey hey hey, don't be so worried, Nero. We're not going to do much to you."

"This bitch." said the other Edward as he appeared sitting on the couch, "Who would've thought the woman that little Eddie loved was a part of this? I sure didn't. For one she didn't seem the type to be in such dirty business."

"Not much of a talker are ya?" she said.

"Her mouth is taped bitch, of course she's not talking." he said, "If the tape was off I'm sure she would cuss you out, you fucking whore."

In all honesty I would but it seems he's doing it for me. This Edward knows me a little too well that it's creepy.

"Would you like me to take the tape off?" she asked.

I know this looked silly but I nodded. "Alright then." When she took off the tape it wasn't gentle. I said, "Why are you a part of this?"

"Did you know there's money in taking pictures of captured girls?"

"So you're in it for the money, or do you just got a sick fetish?"

"Hmmm... I would have to say both. I must say, you look good being helpless. Not to mention the suit. It looks expensive; who got it for you?"

"None of your business."

"Oh really? You didn't leave my business alone with Mr. Nygma. "

"Only because you're a asshole."

"When was I ever mean to you?"

"Tch, if only you were me you would understand. First time I've met you all I've got was bad vibes. You're a rotten apple, and I can't wait till Edward finds you out."

"Oh please Edward can't do a thing. He'll won't get any trace to find you here."

At the same time Edward and I said, "You seem to mistaken him as an idiot like you, but he's a genius."

She slap me but it didn't hurt. I actually laughed at her attempt. "What was that?" I said, "You can do better than that."

She raise her hand again but she was stop by Mr. Harrison. He said, "I thought it was a bad idea to let you in here. I'm not going to let you hurt my subject, so please leave."

Kristen did leave but at least I've got underneath her skin. "You okay?" he said.

"Why the fuck would you care?" Edward and I said in unison again. Okay that's getting a little annoying.

"... Sorry."

He started bringing out and setting up camera equipment from the cabinets. "So this is what you did to Hanna and Jane? Not to mention Richard? How did you even find me anyway?"

"I only took pictures of them nothing else. As in finding you well that was on accident but convenient. I saw you in the other Dark Room with your friends from watching the surveillance cameras. Who were they?"

"People who are gonna beat your ass once they find you."

"Nero, please don't be like that. Right now I'm trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From people who know that you're trying to find Hanna."

"So you are a part of her kidnapping."

"No, I never was. I simply took her pictures and that's it. I didn't know what happened to her until GCPD has been investigating the university lately. Then with you missing classes, talking to one of the GCPD employees, and saving Jane from killing herself. How did you get up there so fast anyway? I didn't even see you on the school grounds."

"It's amazing how fast you can run when someone's life is on the line."

"...Right."

"Why? Why do you take these pictures?"

"I like to capture people's innocence. Hanna was one of my favorites. She had a good heart that I was falling in love with her. Sadly she was in love with Richard, my prodigy."

"So he was into this too?"

"He liked my style so much he wanted to be a part of it."

"Ah... Neh, I've never saw his work so I don't know if he's good or not."

"He's good especially capturing the dark side of things."

"Hold on let me go back on what you said before. You're protecting me from the people who have Hanna. By drugging me, tying me up, and what it seems that you're setting up all that equipment just to take pictures of me."

"You know that's one of the few things I like about you. You're so observative. Now that you mention about pictures."

He went to the table and pick up a familiar black book. It was my portfolio book! "Where did you get that?" I said.

"It was in your jacket." he said, "I helped myself looking through your stuff. I must say there are a lot of wonderful pictures in here. Some of them I'd say should've been turned into the contest. Especially this one."

He showed me the one picture I did thought about turning in. It was a picture of me with my back turned to the camera, looking at the whole city of Gotham. "Why didn't you turn it in?" he said.

"I didn't thought it was good."

I've noticed the picture next to it. It was the picture I took of Edward at the diner. Look how happy he was at that time. I remember I took that picture as a reminder I made a new friend. Suddenly when I was looking at it long enough it suddenly vibrate an aura and I heard his voice. What's going on?

It stopped when he looked at the picture again, but he took out the one with Edward in it. He said, "He's the guy you were talking to at the school. What's his name?"

"Why you wanna know that?"

"... I can tell he's special to you. Is he the one who gave you that suit, the mask, and the violin? By the way I didn't know you played. Think you can play for me once in a while?"

"I will never play for you."

"Oh come on, for the pictures? I'll even take in requests."

"You can tell he's in love with you right?" said Edward still sitting on the couch, "If you do what he says for now. You can have the chance to go back further in time using the picture you took of me." So that's why the picture was acting up.

"Fine." I said.

"Thank you."

He put the picture back into the book, and was finishing setting up the equipment. When he was done he un-tape my hands and gave me my violin. I sat up trying to get comfortable before I play. Edward said, "Play Monster by Meg and Dia."

You know you're very fucking lucky I can't say shit right now. Even so, the song seems fitting for the moment right now.

...

After the pictures he was about to re-tape my hands again. "Wait a second." I said, "Can I see my book real quick?"

"Why?" he said.

"I want to see them that's all."

"Uh, okay."

He put the tape down and hand me my book. Edward said, "All you have to do is focus on the picture, that's it."

I looked at the picture of Edward... I miss him so much right now. I know I've haven't been away for long but... Alright Nero, let's go back in time. The picture was coming to light as I heard his voice. When It was completely in focus; I was back in the diner with him.

"Um, I know you must be busy with college and all." said Edward, "I know I get pretty busy helping GCPD. But would you like to hang out sometime? Like go for coffee, or go see a movie?"

I couldn't help myself but go on the other side of the booth and hug the stuffing out of him. "Whoa, uh Nero? What's the matter?"

"I'm so happy to see you again." I said as I cried a little.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay." He rub my back to give me comfort, "What do you mean you're happy to see me again?"

I let go for a moment as I said, "Please listen to me what I'm about to say before I run out of time. I need you to believe me because we are all in great risk. I have the ability to control time. This is me right now talking from the future. Tomorrow you're going to get a case about Hanna Becker who is kidnapped. I don't know who yet but right now I'm being held captive by Alastor Harrison. He's a photography professor at GCU. I'm trap in one of his Dark Rooms, and you're the only one who can help me. The first Dark Room I've found was in a barn not too far from Gotham. You need to get Penguin's help because he's the one who found it. Also Officer Dougherty is a part of it and so is Kristen Kringle. I know you're in love with her but she's been lying to you Edward. I can't explain everything right now but please I need your help. Please tell me you believe me?"

Suddenly my nose started bleeding. Edward looks a bit confused and shock but he said, "I believe you. If this is true then I need to get you someplace safe."

"If you do that then you're going to have to keep an eye on me. Lately I've been waking up in places I shouldn't be. Whatever I do don't let me go anywhere."

"I won't, let's get going then. You can sleep at my place for now."

Suddenly light consumed me as I went to sleep. I woke up on the bed inside the safe house. I got up and walk down the stairs to see Penguin and Edward talking.

"Seriously if she went back in time to get out of Alastor's captivity," said Penguin, "Then maybe she can do the same for Hanna. I'm just saying."

"Edward?" I called out to him. He turn his attention to me. He said, "Hey Nero, everything okay?"

I run towards him and hug him once more. "Thank you for believing me Edward."

"Wait, does that mean?"

I let go and said, "Yeah, it looks like telling you what happened got me out of the Dark Room. What happen to Mr. Harrison, Dougherty, and Kristen?"

He looked a little sad when I mentioned Kristen. "GCPD was able to find some disturbing pictures in his Dark Rooms. Alastor confessed that Dougherty and Kristen were helping him. Apparently those bruises I saw were... Well you know."

"Right."

"Someone's missing." said the other Edward who just appeared.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" asked Oswald.

I said, "Um, all he did was take pictures while I was tied up. Wait a minute where's Alex?"

"Who?" said Edward.

"Uh oh." said the other Edward, "Looks like we made a mistake."

"Alex my friend? She was helping us trying to find Hanna too."

"Sorry but we've never met Alex." said Oswald.

"Where's my phone?"

"You've must've left it upstairs." said Edward.

I ran up to get my phone and called Alex immediately. It gotten no answer. I run back down as I said to them, "I gotta find her."

"Wait a second now, Nero." said Edward, "What's the last name of your friend?"

"Chevelle."

"... I'm sorry, Nero."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Three days ago Alex Chevelle was found dead in a junk yard. She was was shot in the head."

"Who did it?"

"We're not sure. It wasn't Harrison if that's what you're thinking about."

"... Jane? What about Jane Thomson?"

"... Suicide."

...

"Looks like trying to find a way out of the Dark Room was a mistake." said the other Edward.

"I need to see him."

"What?"

"I need to see Mr. Harrison. He said he was protecting me from people that kidnapped Hanna. I think he knows who they are."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Alastor Harrison

When they took me to see him in jail. I ask them to leave me alone with him for now. I was sitting on the other side of the glass window. Waiting for Mr. Harrison to come in from the other side. I was getting nervous waiting for him. I can still feel the tape around me. I have a feeling I'm going to have to go back to that nightmare.

Finally when he arrived he looked happy to see me. He immediately picked up the phone, and I picked up the other to speak with him. He spoke first, "Hello, Nero. Where have you been? You went missing for a while."

"You remember Hanna Becker right?" I said.

"... Yes."

"Do you have any possible idea who might've taken her?"

"... Nero you shouldn't be involve in this. They will kill you for trying to find her."

"Do I look like I give a shit? My closest friends are dead. One of them caused by you. Remember Jane Thomson? I know you fucking drugged her. Did you had any idea how humiliated she was? I am trying my fucking best right now to not yell at you because I need answers. I don't care if I had to die just to get them."

"... Nero please don't do this. I care about you."

"If you do then tell me who kidnapped her. I can't lose Hanna, Mr. Harrison."

"...You're really willing to die for Hanna?"

"If I have to I will."

"I'm sorry..."

He hanged up the phone. No! I can't lose this now! I rewind time to think up another way to get him to answer.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked him, "What makes me so special from Hanna?"

"... You don't involve yourself with crimes. She was innocent in her own way but she worked for Falcone. Your work is so beautiful you capture the light of things yourself. We're the same and I don't want to lose that."

Suddenly my nose started bleeding. Shit I think that big leap into time earlier kind of damage me. Since I've only rewinded once I seem to hit my limit again.

"Nero, your nose is bleeding! Are you alright?!"

"...Truth be told... Alastor... I don't have a lot of time." If I convince him I'm dying maybe he'll give in. It's worth a try; if not I'll just rewind again. "There's no use keeping them a secret anymore now is there? You were protecting me from them. Now please help me bring them down. Who are they?"

"... Okay... For you. But after you bring them in. Can I see you again?"

"Yes."

"... The night you disappeared was also the night I captured her and her boyfriend. Only because I was asked to. After I took the pictures they showed up and took Hanna away only. I asked him why he needed their pictures and her boyfriend. He said it was for insurance. He also said if I told anybody he would kill me, but since you're dying that doesn't matter now."

"What's his name? Why did he needed Hanna?"

"What he needed Hanna for I don't know. His name is Theo Galavan."

"Thank you Alastor. I'll see you again." Sadly.

Once I've left the visitor's room, Oswald noticed the nosebleed and he hand me a handkerchief to clean it up. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Edward.

"Sort of. I've finally know who has Hannah."

"Who?" said Oswald.

"Theo Galavan, but before you guys do anything. I have to do one more thing. Let's get back to the safe house."

...

Once we were there I took out the black book with all my pictures in it. Believe it or not I was crying. Edward sat by me as he put an arm around my shoulders. He said, "You don't have to do this. You don't have to go back to the Dark Room."

"I know but... I have to save Alex and Jane. They're dead because of me."

I open the book and turn the pages to the picture of Edward again. "I love this one so much." I said, "I've captured the light of you pretty well."

He smiled slightly as he said, "Yeah you did."

"Hey Nero." said Oswald, "The second Dark Room is 20 miles east from Crime Alley. Make sure to tell him that once you go back."

"I will, don't be late okay guys?"

"Never." said Edward.

I gave Edward a big hug and Oswald actually asked, "Mind if I have a hug too? You've been quite a good friend to me."

"Of course." I said.

I stand up to hug him too. This is just making me want to cry more.

"Come on, Nero." said the other Edward, "It's time to go back."

You're a dick you know that?

"I know I am."

So you can read my mind, tch asshole.

I let go and focus on the picture to get back to that precious moment. After I've fixed everything and told him what to do. All of a sudden time yanked me to the future. I was back on the shore of Gotham watching the hurricane heading towards it.

"What the hell is this about?!" I said.

Edward stood next to me as he said, "There's something wrong with time. Can't you tell?"

"But what am I doing wrong?! When the hell does this happen anyway?!"

"October 15th." said my other self who just walked by, "The end of Gotham."

"All this because of me changing time? Why?"

"Well think about the beginning where this all started. Didn't the snow happened after you stop Edward from killing Dougherty?"

"... What?"

I blink just once and all of a sudden I'm back in the Dark Room. I'm tied differently though. I'm sitting in a chair with my hands taped to the arm rests, and my ankles are taped to the chair's front legs. Again I have tape over my mouth. Fucking shit what's the point on keeping me quiet?

"Huh, your tie is off." said Edward who appeared in front of me. "Either he wanted to make you comfortable, or wanted to see a little more."

Shut up.

"Oh relax I'm only playing with you. Huh?"

We heard someone coming into the room. When I thought it to be Harrison it was Dougherty instead. He smiled as he look at me. "Ahh so the little one is awake, huh?" He walked towards me as he said, "Don't take this personally, but." He punched me in the right side of my face pretty hard that it did hurt more than Kristen giving me that slap, "You've should've stayed out of my business with Riddle Man."

"Mother fucker." said Edward clenching his fist pretty tight, "You've should've let me killed him."

This feels weird. I'm feeling this weird vibe from Dougherty. Is this?... Barrowed time?

"Now you've figured it out." said Edward.

No way! This guy was supposed to die from the start! That's why all this shit is happening?! But... That means he has to do by Edward's hand... No, there has to be another way! What if?!... What if?

"Nero what are you thinking?" said Edward.

"Want some more?" said Dougherty as he yanked my head back and punched me in the stomach.

"STOP IT!" shouted Harrison as he pushed him away from me. "Get the fuck out right now."

"I don't see why you're keeping this one alive, Alastor." he said, "She's the one who cost me my job."

"Did you not here me earlier? Get the fuck out right now. We'll discuss this later."

"Tch, you're very lucky, Nero."

Once Dougherty was gone. Harrison immediately took off the tape from my mouth and tend to my aid. He said, "I'm so sorry, Nero. I'm not going to let them near you again." He took a towel and wet it in the sink to dab the fresh bruise on my cheek. "Dammit he made a small cut on your beautiful cheek. Does your stomach still hurt?"

"I've dealt worse." I said trying to act tough, "Mr. Harrison, who's Theo Galavan?"

He stop dabbing my cheek as he looked pretty shock to hear his name. "How did you know that name?"

"He's the one you're protecting me from isn't it?"

"... Yes."

"You know you can't protect me for long. So why don't you let me go so we can take him down together?"

"... I can't he's too clever to even be brought to jail."

"Then how long do you expect to keep me here, Harrison? You can't keep me captive forever."

"..."

He put the towel down for a second. He put one hand behind the back of my head and suddenly placed his lips over mine. Oh my gosh this feels really weird. I don't feel the same for him. He's my professor for heaven's sake!

"I know this make me sick too," said Edward, "Just hold out a little longer until I arrive."

When Harrison pulled away he said, "I love you too much to let you go. We'll work it out some how."

Suddenly I've felt something warm crawling down my nose. Dammit another nose bleed? Am I bleeding from my brain or what?

"Your nose is bleeding." said Harrison, "Did Tom punched you harder than I thought? Damn that bastard is going to pay for that."

That's Dougherty's first name? Tom?

Harrison cleaned up the blood from my nose this time. "You know when they found you on the roof with Jane. They had to take you to the hospital because you were bleeding from the mouth and nose. Is there something wrong with you, Nero?"

"... I really don't know." I said, "All I've been told is that I'm creepy."

Edward couldn't help but laugh as he said, "Because you are, dork."

Jerk.

"Creepy?" said Harrison sounding surprised, "Who told you that?"

"By some other creep."

"And don't forget it." said Edward.

"Well you're not." said Harrison, "At least not in my book. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah."

When he went to the fridge to get a bottle of water I asked him, "So who is Theo Galavan anyway? Is he another person who does the same thing as you?"

"Not even close." he said as he brought the water to me. After I took a drink he said, "He's more of a business man who I've heard will take over Gotham. He's much more scarier and powerful than Falcone and Maroni. Of course now some new hotshot is running this city. What was his name again?"

He must be talking about Oswald.

"I don't know someone who goes by the nick name, Penguin. Want some more?"

"Yes, please." I took another drink.

"Why are you being nice to him?" said Edward.

I can't just tell him off Edward. In kidnapping situations you need to be cooperative if you want to survive. Even though I do want to punch Alastor in the face.

He put the bottle down on the table as he sat on a stool he brought over in front of me. "So why are you dressed up like this?" he asked, "I barely recognize you in that nice suit. Looks expensive too."

"I was getting in too deep with this case. If I was going to walk around the city I had to not be too obvious."

"What's with the mask then? Wouldn't that give you away?"

"You'd be surprised the places I had to go to, Harrison. This face can't be seen by many strangers. Especially within the dark realms of this city."

"Creepy," said Edward.

"Such as?" said Harrison.

"Well, this city is riddled with fear, Harrison. You have to figure that part on your own."

Suddenly we heard someone coming in. "That better not be fucking him." said Harrison as he stand up.

"GCPD!" shouted the voice of Gordon as he came in with Harvey, and Edward.

"About time." said other Edward.

"On the ground right now!" Gordon demanded Harrison. He did as Gordon cuffed him and gave him his rights.

Edward rushed towards me and cut the tape binding me to this chair. "Are you okay, Nero?" he said who looked very worried. "Did he hit you?"

"No," I said, "Tom Dougherty did, so did Kristen earlier."

"Kristen?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Edward. But she's a part of this whole kidnapping girls and taking their pictures for money business."

He helped me stand up. "Nero I'm begging you don't go after him!" shouted Harrison, "He will kill you!"

I walked over to him. "Do you mind?" I said to Gordon. He helped me get him sitting on his knees. I place my hands on his shoulders as I said, "Riddle me this, Alastor. What kind of hate runs through the veins between two lovers?"

He couldn't answer because he didn't get it. "Bad Blood." I said, "I looked up to you as a teacher, Mr. Harrison. I've never thought of you that way. You doing this to me made me hate you, but I'm willing to forgive you. Because you helped me figure out who kidnapped Hanna."

"But I've never told you anything about him before."

"Actually you did. You just didn't know it. Goodbye Mr. Harrison."

I took my stuff and we've finally left the Dark Room. "When did you got into riddles?" asked Edward.

"I thought of you while I was trapped in there." I said, "Next thing I knew I was coming up riddles."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Saving Alex

I was sitting on a chair in Edward's office. I was left alone for a bit until Edward came back with a cup of warm tea. He hand it to me as he said, "Here you go. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit groggy but I think I'll manage." I said as I took a sip from the cup.

"Does that still hurt?" he asked about the busted cut on my cheek. It's been re-aided by Edward earlier.

"Not anymore. Which reminds me, have they found Kristen and Tom yet?"

"Yeah they have. I saw her... I just still can't get over the fact she would do this."

"Yeah, sorry about that Edward."

"Don't be. They both deserve what's coming to them."

"How's Alex by the way?" I asked him, "Where is she?"

"Alex is back at the safe house. She's been worried about you ever since."

"I'm just glad she's still alive."

"... Still alive? What do you mean?"

"I've went back in time before to avoid being trap in the Dark Room. But that was a mistake because I've found out she gotten killed in a junk yard. It sucked so I went back again to fix it where she doesn't have to die."

"I'm sorry, but hey she's still alive. You don't have to worry about her."

"I hope not."

Suddenly I heard the sound of my phone ringing. I took a look at the screen to see who it was. "Speak of the devil it's, Alex."

I answered the call as I said, "Hello?"

"Oh thank God." she said, "Are you okay Nero?"

"Yeah I'm fine right now."

"I thought I wasn't going to hear your voice again. Hey don't tell Edward but I'm not at the safe house at the moment because I've found something interesting in Hanna's diary. She buried something in the junk yard. Right now I'm trying to find what she buried."

"... Alex get out of there right now!" I said getting really worried now. Please God please don't let this happen!

"What? Why?"

"Alex you're going to-,"

"Oh shit!"

I heard the sound of a gun shot go off, "ALEX!"

I rewind time to make it stop from happening. Until everything froze by my command. "Yes!" I said as I got up and quickly run out of GCPD to head over to the junk yard. It's far but as long I have everything frozen in time I can get there before she dies.

After 20 minutes of running I couldn't hold it because my head was hurting. So I had to do it again but while ignoring the pain. I took someone's bike just to get there faster. I pushed past myself 30 minutes and I was right in front of the junk yard. When I let go I heard the gun shot. I rewind again and froze it. At this point my nose was bleeding again.

I didn't care, I ran if and found her and the man who's pointing a gun at her. I saw the diary in her hand as I took it and read the part she was talking about. If I find whatever she was looking for it doesn't have to fall into the wrong hands. It said it's buried right outside their fortress they use to hang out in. It took me a while to find the spot but I was able to dig up the thing.

It was a metal box with a lock on it. I put it in my coat to keep it safe and I took the gun from the man's hand. when I've released time I was coughing up blood this time.

"Holy shit, Nero?!" said Alex very surprised to see me here.

"Hey Alex," I said while smiling. I'm so glad I was able to save her. When the guy saw I had the gun this time he tried to make a run for it. I shot him in the right leg as he tumbled down. I walk over to him and pointed the gun at him. I said, "Who the fuck are you and who sent you?"

"..."

This time I shot him in the left knee cap. He screamed as I asked again, "You better fucking tell me or else the next one is going to be in your balls."

"Alright alright! I- I was sent by Theo Galavan!" he shouted.

"Why?"

"He wanted what Hanna was trying to hide, and told me to kill anyone who was looking for it."

"... You know I have a right mind to shoot you in the fucking face?"

"So why don't you?" said the other Edward, "It's really easy. You can kill him out of self defense. Go on. Do it."

"But I won't." I said.

All of a sudden a bullet went through his head! A sniper? I rewind time before I shot him. I put the gun at his heart as I said, "You want to live? Then you do whatever I say alright? There's a sniper around so be quick to dodge. You too Alex, do what I say."

Already a sniper shot Alex. I rewind and told her to step aside. We had to get out of the junk yard and make a run for it. I had to rewind ten fucking times just to get us out. That sniper was really good at aiming in the head. Once I was sure we were out of sight I asked Alex, "Call Edward right now. Tell him to bring Gordon and Bullock too."

While she got on it I was coughing up blood pretty bad. "What's the matter with you?" said the man.

"None of your fucking business that's what." I aimed the gun at his head. Shit I am just itching to pull the trigger. Like if something withing me wants to make my first kill. Why is this happening to me? What am I doing wrong?

"Why did you save me?" he said, "You know there's no point to it right? I've failed what I had to do and they must eliminate me for that."

"I like to see them fucking try. Right now you know what the Theo wants. The reason why he asked you to get something of Hanna's. Well what's your name deadman?"

"... Kevin."

"Kevin, is Hanna still alive?"

"... No, she isn't."

"... What happened to her?"

"She wasn't useful to Galavan anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I wasn't there when it happened. He didn't say why or for what reason he needed her in the first place. Just that she didn't have a purpose anymore."

I looked at Alex as I saw that she was on the brink of crying. I said to her, "I'm sorry Alex."

"... She was a good friend you know?" she said, "... You've would've loved her."

"...I know,"

I've only met her in class and I knew she was a good person at heart. "You might as well kill me." said Kevin.

"There's no stopping Galavan tying up loose ends."

"...Where does he live?"

...

I had to be taken to a hospital after the horrific event. When the results from the doctor came in. They were confused that they found no damages withing my body, not even to my brain. So they really don't understand how could I been having these nose bleeds and coughing up blood. I know they're being caused by me rewinding time so much. So what kind of damage am I bringing to myself?

"We're going to go after Theo in a little bit," said Gordon, "Soon he'll be behind bars."

"Except let me do one last thing, Gordon." I told him, "I need to speak with him alone."

"We can't just let you do that, Nero. He's a dangerous man he'll get you killed on the spot."

"Not unless I have this."

I took out the metal box that Hanna buried. "He needs this for some reason. I need to find out why." Also... Strangely this box feels like it's holding... How do I put it? Captive time?

"We can find out afterwords, Nero." said Edward.

"Even if they manage to bring him in," said the other Edward, "He'll won't talk. We have to go in when he's not expecting us."

"...Tomorrow is the day before the storm." I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" said Harvey Bullock.

"It means I got time before that day to find out everything. Cause even if you do bring him in he'll won't talk. If I stroll in while he's thinking he's got the upper hand. It's checkmate."

"Then I'm coming with you." said Edward.

"No, if you do you'll only get hurt. I'm the only one that can bring an end to this. Once I get the information I'll call you guys in to apprehend him. I need you all to trust me on this. Please."

They were all unsure but they agreed. I can finally bring this case to an end.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I Will You

Edward drove me up to Theo's apartment building. He said, "I'll be waiting out here for you okay? Please be careful."

"I'll try." I said.

"No don't try just do it. I don't want to lose you."

"You'll won't then. I'll be back before you know it."

I hugged him and I got out of the car to go inside the building. I took the elevator to get up there to his apartment. When the door open suddenly two men pointed their guns at me. Theo must've known I was coming. One of them grab me by the coat but I stop that by freezing time. I took both of their guns, walk past them and shot them both in the legs. When I let time go they were screaming in pain on the floor.

I said, "I don't like being grabbed."

"You sure don't seem to have a problem shooting people now." said the other Edward, "You're dying for a taste to kill aren't you?"

Shut up they just pissed me off that's all.

I walked away leaving them there. I then entered into a new room which seemed to be a spacious office. Theo Galavan, at least I assume, is sitting at his desk. He looked up and smiled at me surprisingly. He stand up from his desk to walk towards me. He said, "Nero Dimitri. How lovely to see you at last."

"Step back." I said as he stop walking towards me.

"Put the guns down." he said, "Let's just talk. Would you like to sit down?"

My hands are itching to pull the triggers. Why am I having this want to kill?

"Let's play his game for a little bit," said the Other Edward who took hold of both of my hands. Calming them down to stop shaking. Edward led me to sit down on one of the couches. Theo sat in a couch chair.

"So," said Galavan, "What compelled you to come here?"

"I need answers." I said, "I want to know why you needed Hanna Becker."

"Oh yes, lovely Hanna. Well it was simple. I needed her to will her power to me. She simply refused because she willed it to someone else."

"...You mean her power to control time?"

"Yes."

No way, she had this power? Why me though?

"Now that you're here you've saved me the trouble to find you." He said, "From what my sister says is that you have the very box Hanna buried. Well I have the key to that box." He took out the key to show me.

I took my chance to freeze time and took it to open the box here. When it was open it was a necklace of the same symbol from Necropolis. It was flowing with time energy. It was quite soothing to the touch too. I put it around my neck and hide it underneath my shirt.

Inside the box there was also a letter. I open it to read it.

If you're reading this Nero, then that means I've past away. You must be wondering why you have this time controlling ability. Well it's because I willed it to you. When I met you I knew you had a heart of gold. Always finding ways to turn a sad day upside down. I didn't know much about you until Alex. She praise how much of a great person you are. I've put my utmost trust that you can make the right choices with time. But if disaster comes upon Gotham. It's because you let someone live who was supposed to die. Now if these kind of choices are necessary. There is one other option to stop the disaster. You have to sacrifice yourself to Gotham's Necropolis. I know you can make the right decision. Good luck to you, Nero Dimitri.

P.S. Tell Alex I love her.

"Well now we know," said Edward. I put the box and letter away. I put the key back in Theo's hand and let time flow again.

"There's just one thing I don't get," I said, "Why were you ransoming her?"

"To put the fear into Falcone." he said, "The money didn't matter as long he knows who had the upper hand. But now that he's not in power anymore. A man called the Penguin is in charge. Luckily I already figured out his weakness."

"His weakness?"

"It's his mother. Soon he'll won't be able to see her anymore."

"All that intelligence and you still want this ability?"

"Of course, just everything is done my way."

"Then there's no further reason to talk about it. I'm not going to give you this power."

"Oh you will. If you care much about you friend."

All of a sudden a woman brought in Edward all tied up and gagged. Once she got him on his knees she pointed a gun at the back of his head. "You know if you just will your power to me, I can let you two go. It's really simple."

"Idiot." said other Edward and I.

I froze time again and walk over to the lady to get the gun from her. I shot her in the right leg and pull Edward away from her. "Why just injure her?" said other Edward, "Why not kill them?"

"I can't," I said, "I'm not like that."

"But you're aching for a taste!"

"But it's not a necessity. So shut the fuck up about it."

I let time go again and the woman was shouting in pain. "Tabitha!" shouted Galavan who rush to her aid.

"You don't seem to understand Theo," I said, "I'm pretty much a fucking TimeLord. You don't think I can freeze time and not do all this? Hell instead of shooting that woman in the leg I've would've put a bullet in her head. In other words I'm the kind of person you don't want to fuck with. You got that Theo?"

I called Gordon on my cell to tell him to finally come up.

"Except you made a mistake in time didn't you?" he said, "You don't think I've haven't noticed the weather changes lately? It's because you messed up didn't you?"

"... Yes I did."

"I wouldn't make a mistake that would risk everyone. You're not fit for that ability."

"Neither are you."

I helped Edward get untied. I asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What does he mean that you made a mistake?"

"We'll talk about this later."

Suddenly I've felt a stab in the side of my lower back. I was stabbed by Theo! "NERO!" Edward tried pulling me away from him but Theo hold onto to me and we fell. We fell into some kind of different dimension.

What is this? What's happening?!

I saw the other Edward appeared above us as we fall. He took my hand and pulled me into his arms. We fallen upon a platform with the symbol carved into it that's from Necropolis. This dimension is swirling with colors but they're a darker shade. "Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"I think the knife is still in my back man." I said. He took it out real quick as I screamed for a second. He helped me up and we've faced Galavan. Galavan looked very surprised but he said, "You can't use your time power here Nero. For this is a fight between the two of us. But I must ask why is Nygma here?"

"You can see him?" I said.

"Hello Mr. Galavan." said Edward, "It's been a long time I've haven't seen you."

"You know him?" I asked him.

"Of course, I was the one who killed him. Before I was a threat to Gotham of course."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to know why you're having a taste to kill?" he turn to me, "It's because there must be a Riddler. You stopped Edward from embracing his destiny. His villainy was suppose to start with Tom Dougherty and you stopped it. Gotham isn't in peril just because Tom is alive. It's because you stop the birth of The Riddler. Now I'm inside your head because you have to make a choice. Either let time run its course from what it should have been. Let Gotham be destroyed, Take his place as The Riddler, or sacrifice yourself on the alter of Necropolis. Either way you have to decide."

"So that's why you're so different." said Theo, "Well there is one other option. You can will your power to me and I'll put everything back in it's place."

"Not a chance!" I said.

"Then one of us has to die. Why else are we here?"

"Oh please," said Edward, "We're only here because the necklace of Necropolis felt her life in danger. This place is a healing ground for the host of time. You on the other hand are only here because her time intertwined with yours. I know it's confusing but what did the Doctor said, Nero?" He asked me, "Wasn't it wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff?"

"...Yeah."

...What am I suppose to do now? How can I make a choice like this? "What am I doing now?" I asked Riddler, "Am I in some kind of Time Coma?"

"Something like that, and you'll be stuck her unless you kill him."

"What?! We were something to take him to GCPD not fucking kill him!"

"Then we can stay here if you like. Oh I got an idea. Galavan you stay here."

Suddenly the snake came to life and wrap around Galavan. "Let me show you who I really am." said Riddler as suddenly everything changed.

We were in what look like an asylum. Passing by us was a tall man wearing a... Bat like suit? "Holy shit!" I said, "Who's that guy?"

"That my dear is the yet to be famous, Batman." said Riddler, "He's the Dark Knight of Gotham City."

He took my hand as we followed him. down the hallway of cells containing patients.

"Oh don't call them that." said Riddler.

"Wait did you just read my thoughts?"

"Of course. I am now a part of you after all."

"Yeah that's still creepy."

"Well you are creepy."

... No.

Batman stop in front of a cell where Edward is held in. Edward is wearing one of those red uniforms of this place. He's laying on his bed reading a book. "Nygma." said Batman. Edward noticed him standing outside his cell as he sat up. He said, "Well well well. What pleasure do I owe this visit from the Dark Knight?"

"You're the only one who knows what Joker is up to. Then me what he's planning."

"Joker?" I asked Riddler.

"Another big villain of Gotham." He answered.

This Riddler in the cell said, "Oh Batman I can't just tell you about it."

"No more riddles Nygma. Just tell me."

"Hmmm, I think not. Either you'll have to pay the price, or you can just come in here and break me until I give out the answer. After all isn't that what you always do?"

The scenery changed and we're now inside some kind of tech room that's green and there's all these question marks. In the middle of the room there was a man in a cage. Another man came in and he was dressed in a green and purple suit with question marks. Wears a bowler hat with a green mask over his eyes, and he has a question mark cane. "Well then?" he said, "Are we ready to begin?"

That voice, is that Edward?

"Yup, that's me." said Riddler, "That's Edward Nygma who would riddle this city with fear."

"...No." I said.

The Riddler before us said, "Riddle me this. There is a story that a man and not a man. Saw and did not see a bird and not a bird. Perched on a branch and not a branch, and hit him and did not hit him with a rock and not a rock. How is this possible?"

"I don't know man please let me go!"

"(Sigh), Wrong answer I'm afraid."

Suddenly the cage gave the man an electric shock. What the? Edward what are you doing?

"The answer was that a eunuch who did not see well saw a bat perched on a reed and threw a pumice stone at him which missed. Next riddle. When my first is a task to a young girl of spirit, and my second confines her to finish the piece. How hard is her fate! But how great is her merit. If by taking my whole she effects her release! What am I?"

"Please I'm begging you. Let me go."

"Wrong answer!"

The cage shock him again. "Edward stop!" I shouted.

"He can't hear you." said Riddler, "This was supposed to be my fate but you stopped it. But because of your action you doomed Gotham. This life isn't supposed to be bad, Nero. This is who Edward is supposed to be."

"The answer was Hem-Lock you idiot. You better answer right or else this next shock will kill you. I'm teary-eyed but never cry. Silver-tongued, but never lie. Double winged but never fly. Air-cooled, but never dry. What am I?"

"... I can't.."

"Edward no!"

I took my hand away from Riddler and run towards the other one.

"How disappointing."

"STOP!" When I reached out for him he disappeared like smoke... The scene changed all the way back when I've first met Edward. Except I watched him stab Tom Dougherty over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER! Blood flowed on the street from just one man. I was scared to see what Edward had become.

Time seemed to just fast forward and show me Edward dating Kristen Kringle. At first it seemed their relationship was going good for a while. Until he revealed that he killed Dougherty to her and she panicked. He killed her... That's when he came back... The spirit of Riddler. Edward's darkness. He taunted and tortured him.

I collapse onto my knees finally feeling the mental torture. "Why can't you just accept this?" asked the other Edward, "Even after all that I have done I'm still the Edward you know and love... You love me don't you?"

I looked at him while crying these tears of... Blood? "What's happening to me? Why is everything so wrong? All I wanted was to save you. I wanted to save you from this path. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A VILLAIN?!"

He kneeled down in front of me and hugged me tight to him. "Please don't cry. If you go back and fix this. Maybe we can still be friends. Be there to help me get through the rough path I'm heading to... But if you can't do that. Would you rather want to take my place?"

Take his place?... Can I really do that? Can I really become a villain and leave the good behind?

"Whatever your choice may be." He looked at me in the eyes, "I will you my name." He kissed me and we were back... I look back at Theo Galavan who was still trap within the snake's hold... I know what I have to do... I have to do it... For Edward... For Riddler.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Riddler Rises

I woke up back in a hospital bed. I saw Edward sitting in a chair beside me. No matter where I go, he's always there. Now I wonder if he really loves me for real? "Nero," he said, "How are you feeling?"

I feel something wrap around my body where my stomach is. It must be the bandages. I don't feel any pain so I must be okay. "I feel fine." I said with the smile I tried to create.

"I was worried I was going to lose you." He said as he hugged me... This is the Edward I know. My sweet and loving Edward. I couldn't help as I began to cry.

"I was scared that I was going to lose you." I said to him, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"... Do you love me?"

He looked at me in such utter surprise but there was relief. He smiled as he cried as well, "I do... I do Nero." He held my hand. I'm going to miss him so much. I leaned in to give him a kiss and he embraced it as he kissed back.

I'm going to miss him so much. I can hear the rain outside the window. It's light but I knew that means the storm is coming soon. I wish that vision of the hurricane was nothing more than a dream. I don't want to make this choice, but I have to.

Our kiss was interrupted by Penguin when he walked in. "Oh, my apologies I'll-,"

"Wait a second Oswald." I said as he stop himself from leaving. I asked him, "Whatever happened to Theo Galavan? Do you know?"

"That's why I came here. To tell you both that Galavan died in his sleep. The doctors don't know how he was in perfect health. His heart just seem to stop all of a sudden. How are you feeling, Nero?"

"I feel fine really." I said, "Thanks for telling us Oswald."

"You're welcome, Nero. I will leave you two alone now. But if you guys need my help again. You don't have to owe me anything. We're friends now and honestly this felt good trying to solve a case. I'm just sorry that we couldn't find Hanna in time."

"Hanna is at peace now. We've uncovered everyone who was involved in it and now we can put this case to a close."

At least in this reality.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Nero. You two Edward."

"Yeah, see ya around, Oswald." said Edward smiling. I think he's finally considering Oswald as a friend now. I'm glad but sad about at the same time.

Once Oswald left Edward turn his attention back to me. He said, "Strange that Galavan just died. I mean do you know what could've caused it? You both ended up in a coma when he stabbed you."

I knew the reason why but I don't want to tell him that. It's hard enough that I have to change everything soon.

"I have no idea." I said, "It's weird that he ended up in a coma too." Suddenly I noticed my back pack in the corner of the room. I asked him, "Why is that there?"

He looked at the bag as he said, "Oh I brought it in case if you get bored being here or needed it."

"Mind if I go through it real quick?" I asked him.

"Sure."

He brought the bag to me as I went through it. I've found my camera and portfolio album in it. I went through the pictures first and went to the page that contained that picture of Edward at the diner. That picture saved my life. It's a shame that I'll never get to see it again.

I told him, "You know this here is the best picture I've taken in my entire life?"

He looked at it as he said, "Really? How come?"

"... Because I've captured your light. You look so innocent in this picture."

... I think I get what Alastor was saying now. But he was taking pictures the wrong way. This is innocence. Showing a human being as the most happiest person in the world. Not drugging and tying them up.

"Edward I feel quite thirsty." I said, "Can you get me a drink of water?"

"Sure thing." He said, "I'll be right back."

He got up and left... Now it's time.

I took my camera in my hands and search for the video I've taken about the first time Edward and I met. When I've found it, I held the picture of Edward in my hand because I want to grasp this reality till I leave. I focus on the video... I'm back in the beginning where my life change for the better... Now I have to change it for the worse.

I saw Tom Dougherty place a hand on Edward as he lean in and said, "Don't take this personal." After he punched him and Edward took out the knife. I dashed right in and took the knife from Edward as I stab Dougherty.

"Wh-What?" said Dougherty.

"You like hurting people?" I said, "You like making them feel pain? Well feel this mother fucker!"

I couldn't stop. I kept on stabbing him over and over until he fell on his knees. When he died I look at Edward who was extremely frightened... I wish he didn't have to see that. I cried as I said, "Please leave."

"What?" he said, "But you... You saved me."

... No. I can't let him get involve with this murder. He can't go down this path with me!

"Run." I said.

"Run? But-,"

"Get in your car, and drive away from this place. Do it or else I'll kill you too." Saying that made him back up. "Run away." I said, "And don't look back."

He got in his car and drove off... I have to get rid of the body. I know just the person to call to help me with this. While I got on the phone to get in contact with Penguin. I happen to be clutching... A picture of Edward? What? Why is this here with me? Shouldn't it disappear?

"Hello?" said the voice of Penguin.

"Oswald." I said, "You don't know me but I need your help. I'm willing to help you in return if you just do me this favor."

"Okay to whom am I speaking with?"

"... The name is Riddler."

TO BE CONTINUED

Gotham Is Strange: Bad Blood


End file.
